One shot Edward y Bella
by Ninfula1
Summary: Un maldito día de secretaria, que al final se puede tornar prometedor. O-S E&B
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Twiligth no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para hacer esta loca historia.

1.-

Maldito día de la secretaría. Se supone que éste día en particular es para los que son secretarías\os, tomen un descanso con su familia, amigos, o novio. Pero no, por culpa del estúpido de su jefe, ella había tenido que ir a trabajar ese día. ¿El motivo? el muy odiota olvidó decirle, la pasada semana, que tenía que entregar unos papeles urgentes. Ahora ella tenía que quedarse encerrada en una maldita oficina, frente a un maldito computador, tecleando unas malditas teclas, para tener el maldito informe a primera hora del siguiente maldito día.

Bella suspiró llevándose las manos a la altura de su cabeza, para masajear sus sienes con sus dedos índices: si volvía a pensar en la palabra maldito otra vez, estaba segura que vomitaría. Pero estaba cabreada, lo único que quería era terminar para poder llegar a su casa, darse un baño, meterse bajo su sabanas, y ver una de esas cursis películas que, aunque siempre terminaba llorando, ya que le recordaba su patética existencia, le gustaban.

Bella se levantó de su silla decidiendo que se haría más café: Eran las siete de la noche y aún le faltaba un poco para acabar con el informe, así que necesitaba cafeína si quería que sus neuronas siguieran funcionado. Mientras la cafetera hacía todo el proceso del preparado, se alisó la falda ya que estaba arrugada por estar sentada durante tanto tiempo y por sus constantes movimientos en hallar una nueva postura que le quitara el dolor en sus glúteos.

La cafetera silbó anunciando que ya estaba listo su café y Bella, tomó una taza, llenándola para luego dirigirse a su escritorio. Sus glúteos parecieron hablarle al ella ver su rígida silla, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que volver a sentarse. No iba hacer el informe de pié.

De repente se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Una descabellada y si su jefe se llegara a enterar, muy probablemente le bajaría el sueldo, no creía que llegara a botarla, puesto que el muy idiota no podía hacer nada sin ella.

Bella miró de nuevo su incomoda silla, para luego desviar la mirada a las imponentes puertas que daban a la oficina de su jefe, donde había un mueble que parecía ser bastante confortable. No lo dudó más y se sentó en su silla, reprimiendo un gemido por el dolor en sus glúteos, copió los archivos a un dispositivo, para minutos después ponerse de pié y, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho, dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.

No le fue imposible entrar ya que como su secretaria de confianza, tenía un juego de llaves. Pero tan pronto cruzó las puertas, comenzó a arrepentirse. No por el hecho de que alguien la descubriera: estaba segura que nadie iría a esa hora a esta área de la empresa y aparte de ella, los únicos que se encontraban en el edificio eran los vigilantes y el portero, sino que todo el lugar estaba cargado de su presencia y dudaba que con esa fragancia tan varonil flotando en el aire, pudiera trabajar.

Bella hizo caso omiso a la parte racional de su conciencia que le decía que era mala idea trabajar allí, que lo mejor era que se diera vuelta y continuara en su correspondiente lugar de trabajo, y caminó con paso titubeante hacía el escritorio de su jefe. Antes de tomar asiento en aquel mueble que ya parecía darle la bienvenida, prendió el computador.

¡Ah! Sí, definitivamente el mueble era bastante cómodo, y lo mejor, o lo peor, depende de por dónde se miré, era que éste estaba, aún más, lleno de su fragancia que la envolvían cómo si fueran sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Bella se obligó a pensar con cabeza fría, algo difícil considerando que, no sabe por qué, a su cuerpo se le estaba subiendo la temperatura, y conectó el dispositivo en la computadora de su jefe, que ya había entrado a sesión.

A duras penas si pudo terminar el informe, ya que, esta vez, se removía incomoda por el cosquilleo placentero que había comenzado a recorrer su sexo. Tampoco ayudó mucho estar mirando aquella foto de su jefe, donde él parecía devolverle la mirada, con sus ipnotizantes ojos verdes que la recorrían con hambre, con el deseo de desnudarla completa.

Bella se volvió a remover soltando un suspiro, para luego dibujar una sonrisa amarga en sus labios: sólo en su cabeza podía existir ese pensamiento. Su jefe, ni en un millón de años, se fijaría en alguien como ella, que tenía el atractivo de un mueble viejo y olvidado: Su cabello era de un tono oscuro que no se definía si era de color chocolate o caoba; largo y espeso, y siempre lo amarraba para tenerlo dominado. Su piel era tan blanca que se podían apreciar algunas de su s azuladas venas. Sus ojos parecían los de un búho: grandes brillantes y obscuros, y lo mantenía ocultos tras de unos lentes bifocales. Lo peor de todo era su estatura y la proporción de su cuerpo. 1.60, con poco pecho, caderas y glúteos. No, definitivamente, su jefe, esa cosa deliciosa y sexi, de 1.80, piel bronceada, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes bosque y un cuerpo que parecía ser esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, no se fijaría en ella nunca.

Bella parpadeó reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Era una estúpida por estar llorando por un hombre que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que ella estaba enamorada de él. Porque sí, Bella, desde hace más de un año que estaba enamorada de su jefe. No le importaba que él fuera un Idiota, imbécil, maldito egocéntrico, explotador y, además, casado y con más de tres amantes. No le importaba porque, aún sabiendo todo esto, lo amaba.

Bella se limpió lágrimas que ya no pudo reprimir, y se dispuso a guardar el informe en el dispositivo antes de apagar el computador. Se puso de pié, caminando hacia el baño que se encontraba en la misma oficina de su jefe. Entró para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco. Cuando quiso buscar algo con qué secarse, sus ojos se detuvieron en un perchero, donde estaba colgada una camisa blanca de su jefe. Bella, sin siquiera pesarlo, se halló descolgandola, mirándola embelesada y oliéndo con profundidad, esa fragancia: una mezcla lluvia, menta y un olor único que parecía sólo pertenecer a su jefe.

Los sentidos de Bella se embotaron: tener esa camisa entre sus manos, era lo más cerca que ella iba a estar a la persona que amaba y eso -llamenla loca si quieren-, la excitaba.

De un momento a otro, Bella ya no se estaba en el baño, sino en la oficina, específicamente tumbada en el sofá que se hallaba en ésta. Tenía el cabello suelto, los ojos cerrados, la boca semiabierta, dejando escapar suspiros, jadeos y gemidos. Su blusa estaba desabotonada, su brasier levantando, la falda subida hasta la altura de su cintura, las piernas abiertas y su ropa interior echa a un lado. Una mano torturaba su pezón derecho, mientras que la otra se perdía en su centro. En su mente, no era ella la que se estaba dando placer, sino...

— ¡Ed...dward! — Bella gimió irremediablemente el nombre de su jefe, cuando sintió que el orgasmo la atravesó de pies a cabeza. Su espalda se arqueó de una manera dolorosa, pero placentera, para luego caer pesada en el mueble. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose de lleno con el dueño de esos orbes verdes que la volvían loca.

—Creo que debería ser yo, el que te de placer de verdad —Edward le dijo, y Bella no tuvo tiempo de pensar si aún seguía imaginando a su jefe o no, porque estaba acupada tratando de llevarle el ritmo a esa lengua que aguijoneaba la suya con pericia. Decidió que no iba a tratar de averiguarlo y sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar lo que él -imaginación o no- le acababa de ofrecer.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Twiligth no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para hacer esta loca historia.

1.-

Edward se encontraba en su carro camino a su empresa. Iba refunfuñando mentalmente porque lo único que quería, era ir a su casa, darse un baño caliente y meterse bajo las sabanas de sedas junto con su esposa.

Pero no, no podía ir a su casa con la camisa manchada de pintura de labios. «Maldita Irina pensó ¿O habrá sido Victoria?» la verdad es que Edward no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Cómo iba a saberlo o haberse dado cuenta, cuando las dos hembras lo tenían con los ojos vendados, mientras se disponían hacer todo lo que quisieran con él. La sola imagen mental de la boca de... ambas, en su sexo, hizo que Edward se "emocionara" olvidándose por un momento de su reciente mal humor. Pero lo recuperó luego al recordar que si quería seguir con la "celebración", primero tenía que ir a su oficina a cambiarse la camisa. Afortunadamente tenía una muy pulcramente colgada en el perchero del baño, de la vez esa que tuvo que mandar a su secretaria personal a que le comprara una, luego de que ésta tuviera la brutalidad de haberle derramado el café encima. Aunque si se ponía a analizarlo, tenía que agradecerle su torpeza, porque de no ser por ésta, él hubiera tenido que irse a su casa con la camisa que llevaba puesta, por ende hubiera sido el fin de su matrimonio y los carroñeros habrían hecho un festín de su vida personal en las redes sociales. Cosa que estaba evitando al no ir a comprar una a cualquier tienda. Porque vamos, ¿Qué presidente de una de las reconocidas empresas del país, se a persona a un almacén a comprar una camisa, a no ser de que esté ocultando algo? Y como se vive en un mundo donde todos quieren su minuto de fama, Edward no estaba muy seguro que sobornar a la dependienta para que no dijera nada, fuera a resultar. Así que mejor optó por ir a su oficina.

Lo bueno era que a esa hora de la noche no había nadie en la empresa, sobre todo porque era día de la secretaria. Pensar en esto último le hizo recordar a Edward -conociéndola, como la conocía-, que posiblemente sí había alguien más en la empresa.

Edward estacionó el carro frente de la imponente estructura, y bajó del auto con un algo del remordimiento que tuvo el día anterior.

-Buenas noches, Dimitri -Edward saludó cortés al guardia que se encontraba en recepción, y éste le devolvió el saludo igualando su cortesía . La señorita Swan, ¿Aún se encuentra en la empresa? preguntó con la esperanza de que Dimitri le dijera que no, pero sus esperanzas fueron matizadas por su remordimiento, que creció un poco más, cuando éste le contestó:

-Sí, señor. Bella aún sigue en la empresa. Ha estado aquí desde tempranas horas de la mañana, y esta es la hora que aún no se ha ido. Ni siquiera a pedido nada para comer.

A Edward no le gustó mucho el tono acusador de Dimitri y, aunque no quiso admitirlo, tampoco le gustó que él se refiriera a ella con el diminutivo de "Bella". Aunque se dijo que era porque él no se tomaba la confianza de llamarla de ésa manera, aún cuando ella llevaba casi dos años trabajando para él. Ahora que lo pensaba, Bella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre. Edward funció el ceño imperceptiblemente, al darce cuenta que era la primera vez que se refería a su secreteria como Bella - aunque haya sido mentalmente-, y extrañamente lo encontró agradable. Su ceño se frunció más, pero decidió obviar, sea lo que sea que le estaba pasando por su cabeza -quizá no debió dejar que Victoria insistiera con la bebida-, y se despidió de Dimitri para dirigirse al ascensor privado.

Cuando estuvo dentro de éste, no pudo evitar que, de nuevo, el remordimiento y el sentimiento de culpa lo embargara...

El día anterior había tenido la desfachatez de pedirle a su secretaria que hiciera el informe que debía de haber entregado la semana pasada a Aro Vulturi. ¿Por qué una desfachatez? Porque no sólo había sido el hecho de decirle que se quedara el día de la secretaria, día en el que se supone lo pasas mejor que quedarte encerrada en una oficina, sino porque él había tenido el descaro decirle que ella era la culpable, por habersele olvidado que él le dijo sobre el informe, cuando en realidad fue todo lo contrario: Fue a él que se le olvidó por andar pendiente del par de piernas de la secretaria de Jasper(uno de sus socios) y las tetas de la secretaria de Emmett(otro de sus socios)

Al principio, cuando la había llamado para decirle que tenía que quedarse trabajando el día de la secreteria, el remordimiento lo hizo dudar, pero, al verla parada en frente de él, con su vestuario de abuelita de los años 1500, el remordimiento se desvaneció: Su secretaria no tenía pinta hacer algo mejor el día siguiente, que quedarse en casa frente a su televisión, llorando a moco suelto viendo una de esas malas películas de amor.

Pero ahora el remordimiento se hacía presente, y, esta vez, con más razón, puesto que Edward se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tuvo el detalle comprarle algo por la ocasión, además, para también agradecerle de todas las veces que la señorita Swan había salvado su trasero, incluyendo la de ese día.

Edward suspiró saliendo del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron una vez éste llegó al piso de presidencia. Definitivamente era un idiota, y lo peor del caso es que no entendía cómo era que Bella pudo aguartar -y que seguramente seguiría aguantando- durante todo ese tiempo, lo explotador que él había sido con ella.

Edward no pudo deterse a pensar en una respuesta, porque unos sonidos -que al principio le parecieron extraños-, llegaron a sus oídos, haciendo que acelerara el paso al reconocerlos como gemidos.

Llegó a la salita que antecede a su oficina, donde se encontraba el escritorio de su secretaria, creyendo que se había equivocado al pensar que ésta no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día, y que había aprovechado que el edificio se encontraba prácticamente solo, para invitar a su amante y así poder "celebrar" . Pero para su sorpresa o irritación -esto último porque aún se seguían escuchando los gemidos, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa-, Bella no se encontraba allí con su amante.

Edward casi corrió a su oficina, abriendo la puerta dispuesto a despotricar en contra de su secretaria, pero se quedó mudo ante lo que vio:

Una diosa de cabello indomable tumbada en el mueble de su oficina. Unos hermosos senos turgentes, que parecían hablarle pidiendo que le enseñara a su dueña cómo debían de ser atendidos, y un coño jugoso y caliente, que se abría implorando que fuera su sexo y no la mano de ella, el que se perdiera en esa fuente que parecía tener la promesa de saciar toda su sed.

Edward vio con deleite el perfecto arco que formó la espada de la diosa al elevarse presa por el orgasmo que sacudía su cuerpo.

-¡Ed...dward!

La diosa gimió su nombre, provocando que cada recóndita parte de su ser vibrara furiosamente. En una milésima de segundo, Edward estuvo a centímetros de la diosa, y pudo apreciar cómo el cuerpo sonrosado y perlado por el sudor, caía pesadamente sobre el mueble. Y, justo cuando Edward vio esa boca roja que pedía a gritos que la devorase, la diosa abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos pozos negros llenos de deseo y lujuria.

-Creo que debería ser yo, el que de te de placer de verdad. -le dijo para luego embeberse en su boca, olvidándose por completo que había ido a su oficina, en primer lugar para cambiarse de camisa e ir a su casa donde lo esperaba su esposa. Que luego de llegar a su empresa se enteró que su secretaria aún seguía a allí sin siquiera haber comido algo en todo el día, que esto le generó remordimiento, pasando después a la culpa, culpabilidad por no agradecer debidamente a la persona que lo había apoyado durante esos casi dos años. Esa persona a la que esperaba encontrarse en su oficina con su amante: Bella. Pero...

¿Quién podía pensar en la insulsa de Bella, cuándo su lengua era deliciosamente succionada por una diosa?

Edward no tenía la más remota idea de quién era la ninfa que se hallaba debajo de él, besándolo tan intensamente que le robaba el aliento. Pero eso no importaba, ya se enteraría luego. Por lo pronto, se limitaría a disfrutarla, y a cumplir con lo que le había dicho.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Twiligth no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para hacer esta loca historia.

1.-

Bella salía de uno de los departamentos del centro comercial, tenía las manos abarrotadas de bolsas con ropa que, ni con el sueldo de un año, le alcanzaría para comprar. Había pasado todo el día caminando y los pies le dolían como el infierno, pero cuando hizo ademán de detenerse por un segundo...

-¡Isabella, date prisa! Aún falta unas cuantas cosas más.

-S...Sí, sí señora. -Bella dijo acelerando el paso, siguiendo a la mujer tan elegante que la había apurado.

Entraron a una tienda de lencería y Bella agradeció que al menos podría sentarse un rato mientras la esposa de su jefe elegía los modelitos con que seduciría a su esposo durante muchas noches.

Sí, era una perfecta estúpida: todavía no entendía cómo era que ella, después de todo lo que pasó luego ese fatídico día de secretaria, seguía trabajando para el desgraciado de su jefe y, además, había aceptado a sevir de burro de carga a su esposa Tania, porque a ésta se le había antojado.

La flamante esposa escogió, con ayuda de una dependienta, unos cuantos conjuntos de encajes y se dirigió a unos de los vestidores. Bella acomodó las bolsas en el mueble circular que se encontraba el centro de la tienda y se desparramó en éste mientras soltaba un suspiró de compasión: Tania podía tener la figura de en sueños, ojos azules cómo el océano, una hermosa cabellera rubio rojizo que le caía cómo cascada hasta el final de su espalda; podía vestirse con ropa que realzarán, aún más, sus atributos y, ni aún así, conseguía que el puñetero de su marido dejara de montarle los cuernos con cuánta mujer se cruzara en su camino. Esta vez el suspiro que soltó Bella fue compadeciéndose a ella misma, sintiendo algo de armagura en su interior: ¿Qué era lo que la amargaba más? ¿Que ella hubiera sido una de esas tantas, o que él no se acordara y que por lo tanto no tuviera la oportunidad de seguir siendo una de ésas? Bella tuvo que reconocer, a su pesar, que la respuesta era ésta última. «Una sola palabra Bella le habló su subconsciente , una sola palabra y lo tendremos de nuevo a nuestros pies» Bella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado: Sinceramente no creía que Edward le fuera a creer. Pero, si en el remoto de los casos llegaba a creerle, seguro que éste no se lo iba a tomar de buenas maneras. Es que si ya lo veía despidiéndola luego de haberla insultado por ella haberse aprovechado de su borrachera. Que él, en sus cinco sentidos, jamás hubiera sido capaz de ponerle encima ni un solo dedo, a alguien tan... simplona como ella. ¿Cómo era que le había escuchado decirle a Jasper la otra vez? Ah, sí: "La señorita Swan no levantaría ni a un muerto; aún si fuera noche de muertos vivientes."

Bella no sabía de qué iba la conversación y menos por qué salió a relucir su falta de atractivo. Ella alcanzó a escuchar esto gracias a que la puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta cuando fue a llevarles el café que había pedido su jefe. Tampoco quiso seguir escuchando la carcajada de burla de Jasper, y cómo Edward seguía criticando su apariencia. Así que tocó la puerta, entró a la oficina para depositar la bandeja encima del escritorio y salió de allí tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Y si todavía le quedaba alguna duda de cuál sería la reacción de Edward, bastaba nada más con acordarse de los sucesos de la mañana siguiente al día de la secretaria...

 _Despertarse en la oficina de su jefe, acostada en su mueble, desnuda, y, además, empiernada con el cuerpo desnudo de éste, la habían hecho entrar en pánico, haciendo que se levantara en el acto, buscando su ropa en dónde fuera que hubiera ido a parar. Encontró todas sus prendas menos sus pantis. No estaba ni en el piso, debajo del mueble, ni detrás de éste. Menos encima o abajo del escritorio -también allí lo habían hecho-. Sólo había un lugar donde Bella no había buscado y ella no se atrevía a hacerlo, puesto que eso supondría que tenía que mover a Edward y correr el riesgo de que él se despertara. Y ella no quería. No entendía cómo era que él no se había despertado aún._

 _No tuvo más remedio que alizarse, en vano, su falda, recogerse el cabello, ponerse sus lentes, tomar sus otras cosas y salir de la oficina, sintiendo el frío recorrer su parte más íntima._

 _Subió al ascensor mirando la hora su reloj de pulsera «6:45 am» y rogó que un milagro hiciera que Dimitri no estuviera en su puesto de trabajo, la viera salir con ese aspecto que decía a gritos qué estuvo haciendo durante toda la noche, y que no había que tener una licenciatura en matemáticas, para sumar y saber con quién. Tuvo suerte: Dimitri no estaba, pero Jared sí, su relevo. Éste era despistado y ella estaba segura que podría pasar por frente de recepción y salir del edificio, sin que le hiciera ningún comentario. Pero no fue así._

 _-Se ha quedado toda la noche. -No era una pregunta. Jared tenía el entre cejo fruncido y la escrutaba con la mirada, intentado descifrarla. Bella no bajó la vista, pero se sonrojó, así que usó el sarcasmo para que Jared no diera en el clavo del porqué de su estado._

 _-Buenos días para ti también, Jared._

 _Jared puso una expresión avergonzada, se disculpó y le dio los buenos días. Bella asintió y no le dijo más. Necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible y pensar en lo qué había hecho. En lo qué habían hecho Edward y ella, y en las consecuencias que esto implicaba. Cruzó las puertas giratorias de la salida y dio gracias al cielo por haber conseguido un taxi de imediato. En el camino su mente se sumergió en el recuerdo de lo pasado la noche anterior. Ella había creído que era un sueño, que su patético enamoramiento y excitación habían hecho que su cerebro evocara la presencia de su jefe. Debió saber que todo era real al sentir el aliento ebrio de él cuando la besó. Debió deterlo._

 _-Señorita, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?_

 _La voz del conductor la trajo de vuelta al presente y Bella le dio la dirección. No era lejos: unos 15 o 20 minutos dependiendo del tráfico. No hubo tráfico y llegaron cómo en 10. El taxi se detuvo, Bella le pagó al hombre y se bajó del vehículo. Se apresuró a entrar al edificio y subir al piso en donde se encontraba su apartamento. Una vez estuvo en el interior de éste, dejó que su espalda se apoyara en la puerta, deslizándose hasta quedar sentanda con la rodillas flexionadas. Se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndosela, ocultando sus lágrimas y su vergüenza, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo iba ser capaz de regresar a esa oficina, mirar a la cara Edward y pedirle disculpas? Bella dejó de llorar y se descubrió el rostro: estaba sobre actuando, ¿Por qué iba ella a pedirle disculpas en primer lugar? Ella no lo había obligado a él a que le hiciera el amor, a que la besara hasta el punto de dejarla sin aliento, a que la tocara con tanta intensidad que ella aún podía sentir las caricias en su piel. Y que adorara y bebiera de su cuerpo cómo si tuviera temor de que ella se desvaneciera... Y ella se había desvanecido._

 _Bella se puso de pié a la vez que se limpiabas las lágrimas. Debía de volver a la oficina y hablar con él: De lo que habían hecho y de lo qué iban hacer ahora. ¡Oh, Dios! No se podía creer que iba entrar en una relación con la persona que había amado desde hace mucho y que, al aparecer, él también sentía algo por ella. Porque Edward debía de sentir algo por ella, cómo, si no, le había hecho el amor._

 _El pánico que la había embargado hace cómo media ahora, fue suplantado por una felicidad que no la dejaba pensar con racionalidad. ¿O era que ella no quería pensar con racionalidad...?_

 _Y, Cómo si estuviera flotando en una nube atravesada por un arco iris que le señalaba el camino hacia el tesoro, Bella se bañó, se vistió como de costumbre y salió de su apartamento, para dirigirse a su trabajo montada en esa misma nube._

 _A las 8:00 am estuvo de nuevo en la empresa, entró a recepción y esta vez Jared le dio los buenos días, pero con el ceño más acentuado aún. Bella le correspondió el saludo con las mejillas encendidas y caminó rápidamente hacía al ascensor. Al abordarlo, su corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente, estando primero consciente antes que su cabeza, de que en pocos minutos estaría frente a Edward hablando de su futuro juntos._

 _Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella creyó que sufriría un paro cardíaco antes de siquiera llegar a la salita donde se encontraba su escritorio. Se obligó a calmarse respirando profundamente, pero no funcionó. Decidió ir al baño para refrescarse un poco: había comenzado a sudar frío._

 _-¡Por Dios, Swan! ¿Cuándo dejarás de vestirte como mi bisabuela?_

 _Ésa era Victoria, la secretaria del ingeniero Hale, que iba saliendo del baño, luego de, lo que Bella estaba segura, haberse retocado el escote para que se apreciara aún más sus nuevas tetas._

 _Bella se la quedó viendo de arriba abajo. Victoria era la antítesis de ella: Con su cabello rojo intenso suelto, que parecía cómo si su cabeza se estuviera incendiando. Era lo suficientemente alta para mirarte desde arriba cómo si fueras un insecto, pero aún así iba enfundada en unos tacones que Bella no se creía capaz de usar nunca. Sus ojos eran de un azúl oscuro, e iban enmarcados en unas largas pestañas y párpados pintados con sombras blancas, grises y negras. Sus labios brillaban con un tono tan rojo como su cabello y sus pómulos estaban parcialmente coloreados de rosado. Bella nunca llevaba maquillaje, como tampoco usaría una blusa tan ajustada y menos se pondría esa pedacito de tela al que Victoria llamaba falda y que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. Victoria era bonita; de una belleza deslumbrante, pero eso que podías ver a primera vista, era lo único que había, en su interior no había nada que se pudiera apreciar. Bella bajó la mirada sintiendo que la alegría que tenía decrecía unas décimas: Victoria, superficial o no, era la clase de chica que le gustaba a Edward. Pero luego alzó la vista con renovado entusiasmo: Victoria no era la chica a la que Edward le hizo el amor la noche anterior. Era ella; y ella no era como Victoria, lo que significaba que la teoría de que su jefe le correspondía empezaba a tener una base más sólida._

 _Bella sonrió y le dijo a Victoria:_

 _-Cuando quiera que los hombres estén más pendientes de lo poco que cubre mi ropa y no de lo mucho que hay en mi cabeza, dejaré de vestirme como tu bisabuela y me vestiré como tú._

 _Victoria, en su máxima estatura, se llevó las manos a la cintura y abrió y cerró la boca claramente ofendida, pero no logró encontrar nada que decir. Luego de un minuto dijo:_

 _-Al menos los hombres me ven, pero ¿Quién te ve a ti? y segura de que con sus palabras había dejado a Bella abatida, echó andar dejándola sola en el pasillo._

 _«Yo no quiero que los hombres me vean; quiero que un sólo hombre me vea. Y éste ha hecho más que verme» Bella entró al baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante su pensamiento. Se puso de pie frente al lavamanos, abrió el grifo, se quito los lentes y se mojó el rostro. Luego de secarse se miró al espejo pensando en que si a Edward le gustaría que ella llevara la maraña de pelo suelto como Victoria. Ella no lo tenía rojo, más bien era de una tonalidad oscura que aún no definía si era chocolate o caoba, pero su espesor era como el de Victoria. Bella suspiró. No, lo mejor es que no se lo soltara: A Edward de seguro le gustaba que ella lo tuviese bien amarrado y domado. Después de todo a él le gustaba ella, tuviera la apariencia que tuviera. Bella no supo por qué, pero algo en lo más, más profundo de su psiquis, le decía que esto podía ser una mentira.Y, antes de detenerse a escarbar en su cabeza el porqué de esto, se colocó los lentes de nuevo y salió del baño..._

 _Edward no estaba: Había llamado a la puerta de su despacho y al no tener ninguna respuesta, se armó de valor abriendo la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio y su jefe no se veía por ninguna parte. Bella aspiró profundamente y a sus fosas nasales llegó un aroma, una mezcla entre el olor de Edward y otro que le pareció algo dulce. Cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar a su escritorio. Edward no tardaría en llegar. Seguramente se había ido a su casa a cambiarse y la mente ingenua de Bella creía que quizá fue también a hablar con su esposa para pedirle el divorcio. Una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en los labios de Bella y no se borró, ni cuando encendió su computador, ni cuando, pasado una hora, llamó la secretaria del Arquitecto Aro Vulturi solicitando el informe que Edward debió de haber entregado la semana anterior, el cual Bella corrigió y entregó media hora después. Ni cuando, luego de haber transcurrido media mañana de trabajo y Edward aún no aparecía, Bella borró su sonrisa._

 _A las 12:30am a Bella ya le empezaba a doler la mandíbula, pero la felicidad que burbujeaba en su corazón, era capaz de anestesiar cualquier Dolor. O eso era lo que ella creía..._

 _Bella estaba de espalda sirviéndose un café para controlar sus nervios, cuando..._

 _-Swan, a mi oficina. Ahora._

 _Edward había atravesado como un bólido la salita, entrando a su despacho, sin darle tiempo siquiera a que Bella reaccionara. No sabe cómo no se le cayó la taza. Edward no le había gritado, pero su tono de voz sugería que estaba molesto. ¿Y si se había molestado porque ella se marchó en la mañana? Bueno, si era esto ella podría explicárselo y..._

 _-¡Swan!_

 _Esta vez el grito de Edward hizo que ella soltara la taza, la que se rompió el acto al golpear con el linóleo. Bella se apresuró a ir a la oficina de su jefe, sin importarle menos los retazos de vidrios que se esparcieron por el piso. Se detuvo en la puerta, trató de calmar su acelerado corazón sin conseguirlo, y luego entró, aún con la sonrisa en su boca que no se había borrado ni con el susto del grito de Edward._

 _Bella se creyó desmayar al verlo con el cabello descuidadamente peinado y sin su acostumbrado perfecto traje Armani. A cambio, Edward llevaba unos jeans oscuros que se ajustaban a sus trabajadas piernas, una camiseta blanca debajo de un suerte cuello v del mismo color de sus pantalones y una cazadora de cuero negra. Unos Ray Ban oscuros ocultaban esa mirada verdosa que tanto le gustaba a Bella, y la sonrisa de ésta se extendió de oreja a oreja._

 _-¿De qué mierda se ríe?_

 _Ni aún así Bella dejó de sonreír._

 _-Edward, no te molestes. Todo tiene una explicación._

 _-Señorita Swan, me importa un rábano lo qué usted me quiera explicar. Lo único que quiero saber en este momento: Es quién era la chica estuvo aquí en mi despacho anoche._

 _La sonrisa de Bella se fue opacando._

 _-Edward, yo..._

 _-¡Swan! ¿Acaso es que es sorda? ¡No quiero saber nada de usted o qué putas me tenga que explicar! -Edward la interrumpió a la vez que golpeaba el escritorio, y Bella borró su sonrisa por completo-. Lo único que me interesa, es saber cómo se llama y en dónde puedo encontrar a la diosa que estuvo aquí anoche._

 _Las burbujas de felicidad que habían en su corazón, se fueron reventando una a una, causándole un dolor que ni toda la anestesia del mundo podría aliviar._

 _-¡Respóndame!_

 _Bella ni se inmutó. Lo miró con rostro inescrutable y le respondió:_

 _-No sé de que me habla, señor Cullen._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Twiligth no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer esta loca historia.

1.-

¡Puta resaca de mierda! Definitivamente, si Irina y Victoria querían que él se las volvierara follar, más le valía que no le hicieran beber cómo si el puñetero alcohol se fuera a desaparecer del planeta.

Edward se llevó los dedos a las sienes, para ver si así podía mitigar el dolor, pero esto no servía. ¿Quién había inventado ésa mierda? Su vena palpitaba enviando un maldito dolor punzante que le atravesaba los cuatro lados de su cráneo, y el movimiento circular no hacía más que aumentarlo.

Edward, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos porque creía que su cabeza iba estallar, se estiró para tomar el analgésico y el agua que, de seguro, su sumisa esposa le debió haber dejado en la mesita de noche -esto era lo que ella hacía cuando veía que él llegaba a la casa borracho como una cuba-, pero, al hacerlo, se cayó de boca y el golpe le trajo un fogonazo de lucidez: No estaba en su casa, en su cama, con su esposa; no había mesita de noche, ni pastilla, ni agua. Estaba en su oficina, en el piso luego de haber estado en el mueble y, el detalle más importante: estaba desnudo, lo que suponía que la imagen de aquella diosa cabalgándolo y el sabor a caramelo que aún paladeaba en su boca, no era el recuerdo de un sueño que tuvo durante la noche.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo por lo bajo mientras se tambaleaba y cerraba los ojos ante el mareo que le dio por haberse puesto de pie de golpe.

Edward intentó no desmayarse y se sostuvo del brazo del mueble. Cuando estuvo mejor, abrió los ojos y barrió la oficina: su diosa no se veía por ningún lado. Decidió que a lo mejor estaría en el baño, pero tampoco estaba. Entonces ¿Siempre sí había sido en sueño? No, no, no, no. Él no estaba loco: el aire que entraba en sus pulmones en ese momento, olía indiscutible mente a sexo. Y no a cualquier sexo, sino a uno que él, en toda su misarable vida de mujeriego, jamás había experimentado.

Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, comprendiendo que si su diosa no estaba en esa oficina, lo más probable es que se hubiera ido.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo de nuevo a la vez que se apresuraba a buscar su ropa y ponérsela. Edward tuvo la suerte encontrar todas sus prendas esparcidas en el piso de su oficina.

«Que la encuentre por favor, que la encuentre se repetía en su cabeza mientras se dirigía al ascensor . ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sé su bendito nombre.» Edward sentía su corazón latir violentamente, bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo que sudaba frío.

Llegó histérico a recepción, preguntándole a Jared si había visto salir del edificio a una diosa de cabello indómito. Éste, viendo a su jefe cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco, en más de una descripción, como que la chica era de cabellos rojizo oscuro, ojos negros y piel rosácea, le contestó a Edward que no, que esa mañana no había salido nadie con esas características «salidas de un libro» pensó Jared, sin agregar. Lo que sí agregó fue que a la única que había visto salir era a Bella.

-¡Swan!- Edward exclamó con el rostro iluminado, haciendo que su subordinado lo viera con expresión extrañada.

Pero a Edward le importaba poco lo que a Jared se le pudiera estar pasando por la cabeza, en lo único que podía estar pensando era en lo que pasaba en la suya: Swan debía saber quién era la diosa. Quizá era una amiga de ella a la que pudo haberle pedido que la acompañara la anterior noche, mientras hacía su trabajo. «Sí, de seguro Swan la conoce» Y con ésta resolución, Edward decidió regresar a su oficina para llamar a su secretaria por teléfono y preguntarle por su diosa.

Edward estaba tan desesperado por encontrar una respuesta, que no se detuvo a pensar por un momento en que el argumento de la amistad entre la diosa y Swan, tenía demasiados huecos, cráteres enormes que hasta un ciego podría adivinar. Como por ejemplo: ¿Si la diosa era amiga de Swan, dónde se encontraba ésta cuando él estaba sumergido entre los mares infinitos del cielo?

Edward cruzó las puertas de su oficina, caminando con rapidez hacía el escritorio y, justo cuando tomó el teléfono para llamar a su secretaria, un sonido inconfundible hizo eco en su cabeza, causando que el dolor que había comenzado a ceder, se incrementara sumándosele una preocupación que le cortaba la entrada de oxígeno por la tráquea.

-Tania... -susurró mientras colocaba el auricular en su lugar, y sacaba el olvidado celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones . ¿Hola?

-¡¿Dónde demonios, estás?!

Edward tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja, sino quería sufrir un ACB.

-Tania... calmate... estoy en mi oficina. -habló pausada y lentamente, tratando de que su esposa lo escuchara entre los gritos y reclamos que le hacía.

-¿Calmarme, Edward? ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado desde anoche? -No, la verdad es que él no sabía. Ni siquiera había escuchado su celular, sus oídos sólo podían oír a la diosa gimiendo su nombre-. Estoy harta de hacerme la ciega, Edward ¿O es que crees que me voy a comer el cuento ése de que estás en tu oficina?

-Pero Tania, sí estoy en la ofici...

-¡Ya basta, Edward! -Tania lo interrumpió con un nuevo grito y luego la escuchó aspirar y expirar, cómo si hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder calmarse-. Edward, voy hacer, como siempre; como si no hubiera pasado nada. Llevo más de una maldita hora esperándote en la boutique y estoy cansada de decirle a Alice que ya no falta mucho para que aparezcas. Eso sin contar todas las mentiras que he tenido que decir para justificar tu retraso. Así que, Edward, sólo quiero que salgas de dónde demonios estés, y vengas aquí en el menor tiempo posible. y sin dar chance a que Edward replicara, colgó.

2.

El infierno. Ésta era una muy buena definición para la mañana que un Demonio de Tasmania le había hecho pasar. ¿Cómo era que Jasper, de todas las chicas normales de las que pudo haber elegido para casarse, escogió precisamente a una a punta de manicomio?

Después de que Tania le colgara el teléfono, a Edward no le había quedado de otra que salir de su empresa y hacerle caso a su esposa -sabía las concecuencias que podía haber si no lo hacía, y en todas figuraba un reportero-, no sin antes telefonear a la casa de su secretaria para que le diera la información que necesitaba. Swan no respondió. Quiso llamarla al celular, pero se acordó que ésta no tenía uno ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no carga un celular en pleno siglo XXI?

No importaba, podía ir a probarse el traje que usaría en la boda, donde tenía que hacer de padrino -junto con su esposa de madrina-, de su amigo y socio Jasper, para luego volver rápidamente a su oficina y preguntarle personalmente a Swan por la diosa.

Pero la mañana se había tornado muy larga e irritante, gracias a que una esquizofrénica Alice, no se decidía cuál de los esmoquin Edward debía ponerse sin que llegara a oparcar a su "Jaspito" el día de la boda. Por favor, como si él necesitara de un traje para opacar a "Jaspito". Si nada más bastaba con que él se presentara desnudo en la iglesia. Pero dudaba mucho que el cura admitiera su entrada si se llegase a aparecer de ésta manera y, además, tampoco quería hacer que un grupo de ancianas dudaran de seguir siendo monjas por andar viendo más de lo debido. Por éstas razones no lo iba a hacer.

Lo importante era que por fin el "duende" eligió el traje -cabe destacar que había sido él primero que se había probado y que descartó en el acto, haciendo que después se probara cientos de esmoquin más, para, irónicamente, decidirse por el principal- y ahora se encontraba camino de vuelta a su empresa. Sólo que el puto tráfico también conspiraba para que no terminara de llegar...

Pero llegó. Llegó con el recuerdo en su mente, el sabor en su boca, el corazón desbocado y una necesidad inmensa, casi palpable, de que su secretaria le respondiera.

=¿La señorita Swan? -preguntó a Jared mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Éste respingó y le tomó unos segundos procesar la pregunta y responder justo antes de que las puertas de la maquina se cerraran.

-Está en su ofina, Señor.

-Por supuesto que estaba, más le valía que estuviera, sino él mismo la iría a buscar a su casa.

A Edward le pareció que el ascensor se tardó unos minutos más de lo acostumbado en llegar al piso de presidencia. Salió del ascensor sin siquiera esperar a que las puertas terminaran de abrirse y se desplazó tan rápido, que parecía que no tocaba el piso.

-Swan, a mi oficina. Ahora. -dijo con tono de voz un poco fuerte, tan pronto la vio, o mejor dicho, tan pronto vio el manchón deforme que se encontraba de espalda, sirviéndose, al parecer, café. Luego entró a su oficina y el olor a sexo, dulce y caliente, inundó sus fosas nasales, dejándolo en un estado casi amnésico, semiinconsciente, donde lo único que lo hacía mantener de pié era que en segundos tendría lo que quería.

Los segundos se estaban convirtiendo en minutos cuando se dio cuenta que su secretaria aún no entraba por la puerta que tenía frente de sus ojos.

-¡Swan! -esta vez el tono fue más que fuerte, y lo que se oyó luego de su grito, fue el sonido de algo rompiéndose al golpear el piso. Su secretaria entró segundos después a su oficina, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara ¿A caso se reía de él, de su desesperación?

-¿De qué mierda se ríe? -le dijo de muy mala manera, pero ni aún así, la muy cínica de dejaba de burlarse de él. Apenas si la escuchó tratar de disculparse, pero él no la llamó para escuchar otra cosa que no fuera la respuesta a la pregunta que no había podido formular.

-Señorita Swan, me importa un rábano lo qué usted me quiera explicar. Lo único que quiero saber en este momento: Es quién era la chica estuvo aquí en mi despacho anoche. -Al menos el tono de voz que empleó esta vez le dejó en claro a su secreteria que debía dejar de reírse, pero no tanto para que entendiera que a él de verdad le importaba mierda lo que ella quisiera decirle, a menos que tuviera que ver con su pregunta, porque otra vez intentó excusarse.

-Edward, yo...

-¡Swan! ¿Acaso es que es sorda? ¡No quiero saber nada de usted o qué putas me tenga que explicar! -Ahora sí, el grito sumado al golpe que había descargado en su escritorio, hicieron que su secretaria borrara por completo la cara de burla y entendiera que él hablaba en serio. Así que volvió a decir: . Lo único que me interesa, es saber cómo se llama y en dónde puedo encontrar a la diosa que estuvo aquí anoche Aún así, su secretaria se estaba dando la gran bomba-. ¡Respondame! demandó por última vez. Pero las palabras que salieron de la boca que adornaba el inescrutable rostro de su secretaria, no eran las que él esperaba oír.

-No sé de que me habla, señor Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, yp solo los tomo prestado para escribir ésta locura.

1.-

Edward llevaba cómo una hora sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la cabeza rescotada de éste. Estaba, a duras penas, procesando lo que le había dicho su secretaria, pero por más que las palabras se repetían en su mente, se le era imposible aceptarlas. Su diosa no podía ser producto de su imaginación, una mala treta conjunto del alcohol y la noche de sexo que había tenido con Irina y Victoria. Se negaba a creerlo, pero ¿Dónde estaba su diosa para decirle que no estaba loco? En ninguna parte.

Luego de que Swan le dijera que ella no sabía de qué diablos hablaba, Edward insistió e insistió -no de una manera civilizada cabe destacar-, pero la respuesta de ésta había sido siempre la misma.

Edward, en aquel momento, sintió que la ira sumada a la frustración lo consumían y, sin pensar que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era totalmente una estupidez, despidió a su secretaria. Según él, porque no podía tener trabajando a una persona que era capaz de mentirle sobre algo muy importante. Swan salió de su oficina y él también lo hizo, bajando a recepción, volviendo a preguntar a Jared respecto a la chica que debió haber salido esa mañana de su empresa. Pero por más que movió cielo y tierra: las cámaras que grababan a las personas que entraban y salían del edificio, no arrojaron resultados que Edward le pareciera positivo.

Edward era demasiado idiota para darse cuenta que tenía la respuesta ante sus ojos: Isabella fue la única que salió de la empresa a tempranas horas de la mañana, lo que suponía que se había quedado toda la noche del día anterior.

Edward había vuelto a su oficina, y ahora estaba allí sin saber qué hacer o a quién recurrir. De repente, alzó la cabeza, espabilándose: ¿Se iba a echar a morir por un espejismo, por alguien que solo era producto de una noche de alcohol y sexo? Pues no, él no era un marica para andar llorando en un rincón como si lo fuera. El era Edward Cullen, el hombre más codiciado del país, podía tener a la que él quisiera, las mujeres babeaban, literalmente, por él. Sí, eso, saldría de allí y buscaría a una hembra que le quitara la locura de su cabeza.

Edward se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero, cuando pasó junto de aquel mueble que le evocaba la imagen de la diosa, a gatas, mientras él la sostenía de las caderas, ayudándola a salir a su encuentro cada vez que se hundía en ella, vio algo que la llamó la atención, provocando que el se detuviera, para luego acortar la poca distancia que lo separaba del sofá. Edward se inclinó hacia éste, pasando sus largos dedos encima del asiento. El rojo contrastaba con el blanco de la tela. Tragó grueso sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba: ahí estaba la prueba que todo había sido real y, si todavía le quedaba alguna duda, ésta se disipó cuando él deslizó uno de los cojines hacia un lado, descubriendo más el rojo que cubría. Lo que halló lo llenó de una mezcla entre confusión y alegría. Lo segundo, porque la prenda interior que ahora se hallaba en sus manos, la cual examinaba con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente no era suya. Y, lo primero, lo que hacía que su ceño se acentuara aún más, la prenda parecía un modelo sacado de la época del renacimiento. Su diosa no parecía ser una mujer que llevase puesto unas pantis tan pasadas de moda, pero, ¿De quién, si no, iba ser ésa prenda?

Edward, buscando otra prueba más contundente, sin ningún miramiento, se llevó la prenda hacia la altura de su nariz, aspirando con deleite: «Caramelo» Se le hizo agua la boca y cierta parte de su anatomía se puso en estado de "alerta" como la aguja de un radar buscando a la dueña de tan exquisito aroma.

¡Mierda! Maldijo por lo bajo ante esto, porque, bien, ya sabía que no estaba loco, pero seguía sin saber quién era la mujer que se le entregó a él, única y exclusivamente a él.

2.-

¿Había dicho que no estaba loco? Pues se retractaba, estaba que ya se veía en la puertas de un loquero con camisa de fuerza y todo. Él mismo pediría que se las pusieran para no tener que arrancarse los cabellos por la frustración, en todo el sentido de la palabra, que sentía.

Un mes, había pasado un mes desde aquel condenado día. Si alguien le hubiera hecho saber del karma que lo iba a poseer después de ese evento, habría preferido mil veces no ir a su empresa a cambiarse la puta camisa. Un escándalo que lo pusiera en el ojo del huracán, sería mejor comparado con el infierno por el que estaba pasando...

Edward se encontraba sentado en su mueble, ahora libre de mancha alguna. Su secretaria se había encargado de su limpieza, cuidando que nadie se enterase del secreto que guardaba aquella sangre. Tenía una apariencia bastante cansada, cómo si no hubiera dormido en días, cómo si llevara un peso encima.

Su amigo y socio, Jasper, se hallaba también en la oficina, sentado el bordillo del escritorio, lo miraba con preocupación, esperado a que él le respondiera qué era lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué, el gran mujeriego Edward Cullen, no se le veía "alegre" cómo antes?

-Tengo..., tengo una especie de difusión eréctil. -lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, ocultándola entre sus manos. ¿Acaso la situación podía ser más humillante?... Sí.

-Lo que estás tratándo de decirme es ¿Qué no se te para?

-¡Chsss! -Edward alzó la cabeza, haciéndole señas a Jasper para que bajara la voz y no continuará . ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere? le reprendió entre dientes.

Jasper rodó los ojos a la vez que se encorvaba apoyando el codo en su regazo y la mano en su barbilla, sosteniéndola.

-A ver, Edward, ¿Quién se va enterar? ¿Swan? Tu secretaria preferiría venderle el alma al diablo antes que vender una información tuya.

Edward asintió mientras dejaba caer pesadamente la espalda en el respaldo de mueble. Jasper tenía razón: Swan era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar, por eso a él no le había quedado más remedio que, con el rabo entre las piernas -aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta-, hacer que ella volviera a estar de nuevo abordo en la empresa.

Cabe decir que Edward pensó que Swan se lo pondría difícil, hasta había pensado ofrecerle el doble de sueldo si se resistía, pero ella aceptó a la primera.

Definitivamente Edward era el idiota de los idiotas: pensaba en todo, menos en las situaciones en las que en realidad debería pensar a conciencia: ¿No le pareció extraño que Isabella no le hubiera puesto un "pero"?

-Y ¿Desde cuándo estás con este..."problema"?- Jasper le preguntó haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos mientras pronunciaba la último palabra. Luego volvió a su postura inicial.

Edward, sin dirigirle la mirada, le contó todo. Bueno, no todo con lujos de detalles, ante todo era un... herm... caballero, pero sí le dijo lo suficiente para que tratara de entenderlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el soldado no funciona, por culpa de una mujer que ni siquiera si existe? Jasper le preguntó con expresión burlona.

Edward le echó la mirada del mal.

-En primer lugar, no hagas metáforas con cierta parte de mí anatomía, y en segunda, la diosa sí existe. -alzó un poco la voz al ver que su amigo lo veía cómo si se le hubiera safado un tornillo.

-Ajá, y si, la diosa, como la llamas, existe, ¿en dónde está?-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, hombre! Edward soltó exasperado: si lo supiera, ya la habría buscado y encerrado en un lugar dónde no pudiera volver a escaparse nunca.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te enfades, te creo... -Jasper comenzó a decirle entono conciliador, cómo si el fuera un crío enojado porque su mamí no le creyó que vio a un monstruo en el armario. Esto pareció molestar más a Edward.

-¡Crees que estoy loco! soltó interrumpiendo a su amigo mientras se ponía de pie para empezar a caminar de aquí para allá . Dios, hasta yo pensé que lo estaba -aceptó pasándose la mano por la cabeza, para luego detenerse y mirar a Jasper , pero tengo pruebas le dijo y, al ver que éste ya ponía cara de incrédulo, añadio-: Dos pruebas físicas, bueno, en realidad ahora sólo tengo una, pero basta que la otra se haya quedado en mis recuerdos.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

Al menos su amigo empezaba a creerle, aunque si le explicaba seguro volvería a estar en plan de escéptico.

Edward suspiró: ya qué coño, necesitaba hacer que su amigo lo entendiera para que le ayudara a encontrar una solución a su problema. Jasper era con el único que podía hablar, porque, aunque Emmett también era su amigo, con éste la conversación se tornaría más vergonzosa.

-Ella era virgen.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir esta locura.

1.-

Maldito Jasper: Él le cuenta todo lo que le está sucediendo, su Karma al no poder estar con una mujer en condiciones, puesto que, desde que estuvo con la diosa, su miembro había iniciado una especie huelga que, al parecer, no estaba dispuesto abandonar así le ofrecieran el mejor de los incentivos, y, ¿qué es lo que le aconseja éste? "Ya que una virgen fue la que lo llevó a paro, entonces que una virgen sea la que te lo pare."

«Maldito Jasper y su humor de mierda »

Porque, no era esto y las ganas de carcajearse de Jasper lo que hacía que Edward lo maldiciera, sino la candidata que propuso luego. Ok, puede haya acertado con lo de virgen, por Dios, no había que ser San Gabriel para darse cuenta que esta lo era desde la uña del dedo meñique del pie, hasta el final del moñito ridículo que llevaba en su cabeza, pero ¿Swan? Por favor, ¡tenía que estar de bromas! Como le había dicho a Jasper después de semejante chiste: "La señorita Swan no levantaría ni a un muerto; aún si fuera noche de muertos vivientes." Y, como para que sus palabras adquirieran más peso, la aludida entró a la oficina justo en ese momento, mostrando su tan desabrido aspecto.

Edward no sabe si su secretaria llegó a escuchar lo que él había dicho de ella, pero si fue así, tampoco es que él hubiera dicho una mentira. Además, nadie la manda a entrar a la oficina sin antes esperar a que se le dijese que podía hacerlo. Al menos Swan no se había quedado mucho tiempo "deleitandolos" con su presencia, sólo el suficiente para dejar el café que él le había pedido encima del escritorio. Luego de eso salió.

Por favor, hasta un mono tendría mejor sentido de la moda. Edward le había dicho a Jasper una vez su secretaria cerró la puerta.

Jasper añadió luego de dejar de reírse por el comentario de su socio y de tomar un poco del café que ya se había servido:

Pero hay que reconocer que este café compensa su falta de atractivo.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo: El café que preparaba Swan era cómo un elixir hecho para los dioses mitológicos. No era amargo ni aguado como la mayoría de los que antes había probado. No, este era... era.. era... la verdad es que Edward no sabía cómo definirlo. Lo que sí sabía era que, Swan, con elixir o no, definitivamente no era ni sería la que trajera a su "amiguito" a la vida.

Pobre de Edward Cullen. Alguien debió haberle comentado ese dicho que reza: "Nunca digas nunca"

2.-

-¿Isabella? ¿Isabella? ¡Isabella!

El grito de Tania trajo a Bella de vuelta al presente. Seguía en la tienda de lencería y la esposa del dueño de sus malos recuerdos, estaba con la cabeza asomada por la puerta entreabierta del vestidor.

-¿Estás sorda o qué? Tania -le dijo de mala manera, pero Bella pudo ver luego en su cara una expresión de disculpa. Aunque no se disculpó, pero su voz sonó más agradable cuando le dijo-: Necesito que vengas aquí y me des tú opinión sobre cómo me queda este conjunto que llevo puesto.

Bella se la quedó viendo sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, luego miró hacia ambos lados para ver si la esposa de su jefe seguía hablándole a ella o si había sido a una dependienta a la que Tania le pidió su opinión. Porque, era cómo imposible, que ésta le estuviera pidiendo esto a ella; precisamente a ella que a kilómetros se veía que no sabía nada de moda. Al menos que Tania le estuviera tomando el pelo.

La esposa de su jefe pareció leerle el pensamiento y, luego de rodar los ojos, le dijo en tono cansino:

-Sí, sí, Isabella, es a ti a quien estoy pidiéndole opinión, y no, no es una broma ni mucho menos. Así que, por favor, date prisa en venir que me estoy congelando por estar casi en cueros.

A Bella no le quedó de otra que ponerse de pie y, aún dubitativa por lo que le pedía Tania, caminar hacia el vestidor. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos de éste, Tania abrió la puerta lo suficiente para sacar uno de sus brazos, tomar el de ella, y halarla hasta que estuvo dentro. Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta ahora con ellas dos ocupando ese pequeño espacio.

-Entonces, ¿cómo me queda?

Tania estaba de cara hacia ella, dándole la espalda a uno de los dos espejos que ocupaban las paredes. Llevaba puesto un bonito modelo de encaje en blanco y negro que contrastaba con su piel bronceada. La parte de arriba resaltaba la perfección de su busto, y la de abajo armonizaba con la simetría de sus muslos y caderas.

Bella sintió ganas de querer salir corriendo de allí: ver a Tania de ésa manera, la hacía sentir más fea de lo que ya creía que era. Lamentablemente su cobardía se lo impedía.

-No sé, señora, creo que es mejor si le pregunta a una de las encargadas, creo que yo no soy la más indicada para esto -Bella dijo atropellando las palabras, con la cabeza gacha para que Tania no viera su sonrojo.

Tania suspiró audiblemente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, alborotándose el cabello con evidente estrés.

-Mira, Isabella, sé que no te he tratado muy bien que digamos desde que salimos de la oficina de mi marido, pero, creeme, no tengo nada en contra de ti, es sólo que ando un poco estresada porque... -Tania hizo una pausa cómo retractándose de sea lo que sea que le iba a decir, y continuó-, la única amiga real que tengo se encuentra de luna de miel -Bella sabía que estaba hablando de la señora Alice, la reciente esposa de uno de los socios de su jefe-... Alice es la que siempre me acompaña hacer estas compras. A ella no tengo que pedirle opinión ya que es la que siempre escoge todo. -Tania sonrió nostálgica, cómo si su mente se hubiera llenado de gratos recuerdos, luego sacudió la cabeza levente, y volvió a suspirar, dirigiéndole una mirada transparente-. El caso es, Isabella, que ahora te pido opinión a ti, porque sé que, además de Alice, tú también eres inmune al atractivo de mi marido -Bella quiso que se abriera el piso debajo de sus pies y desaparecer. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su muy común sonrojo no hicera acto de su presencia, mostrándole a Tania cuán equivocada estaba de su certeza-. Sé que tu opinión será sincera, todo lo contrario si se la pido a una de las vendedoras que, estoy segura, harían cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance con tal de que mi matrimonio se acabe para poder ir a "hincarle el diente" a Edward.

¡Dios, haz que suceda algo que la haga salir de ese vestidor! Bella deseó con desesperación. No podía seguir escuchando a Tania sin sentirse un ser despreciable: Hace 2 meses que ella había celebrado, aunque por poco tiempo, la falsa esperanza de que Edward acabara su matrimonio con la buena mujer que tenía en frente.

"¿Todo bien allí adentro?"

La voz chillona de la que Bella supuso pertenecía a una empleada, se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Bella agradeció que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.

-Todo bien. Tania dijo en voz alta, para hacerse escuchar.

-Señora Cullen, le recuerdo que en los probadores no pueden estar más de una persona a la vez... -la chica dijo con un tono de voz que a Bella le pareció algo sugerente, lo que hizo que se sonrojara a mas no poder, pensando qué clase de cosas se podía estar imaginando la dependienta, que Tania y ella pudieran estar haciendo allí a dentro.

-Y yo le recuerdo que mi padre es Humbert Denali. Él podría destruir su vida con tan sólo mover un dedo, si sigue pensando en vender a la prensa que su hija predilecta estaba cometiendo actos delictivos en un probador de una tienda reconocida. -Dijo provocando que Bella abriera los ojos con sorpresa y algo de admiración. Esto último por que ella no sería capaz, así tuviera un padre cómo el de Tania, de amenazar a alguien tan firmemente.

Un refunfuño ininteligible y un taconeo alejándose, fue todo lo que se escuchó como respuesta por parte de la dependienta.

-Vivir en este medio te enseña a cómo defenderte -Tania le dijo a modo de explicación, por haberse dado cuenta de su cara de sorpresa. Luego suspiró volviendo a lo que las llevó a estar allí a dentro-. Entonces Isabella ¿Me dirás que tal me queda esto?

Bella miró de nuevo detalladamente el conjunto de lencería,y con una sonrisa tímida, dijo:

-Le queda perfecto, Señora.

Tania sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que me queda perfecto: Lo escogí yo, y he estado demasiado tiempo con Alice, como para que se me pegara algo de su buen gusto. -Tania aceptó animada a la vez que procedía a cambiarse sin menor pudor. Bella sí sintió algo de pena, así que giró su rostro hacia un lado.

-Si quieres ya puedes esperarme afuera Tania -le dijo sacándola de su incomodidad. Bella no esperó a que se lo volviera a repetir, haciendo ademán de salir del vestidor, pero Tania la detuvo tomándola del brazo Isabella-. Gracias por aceptar acompañarme y..., y disculpa, de verdad, si llegué a tratarte mal. A veces me comporto cómo un ogro cuando estoy de mal humor.

Bella asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-No pasa nada señ...

-Tania, dime Tania, señora me hace sentir vieja ésta pidió interrumpiéndola.

Bella no estaba muy segura de si era correcto o no, pero aún así dijo:

-No pasa nada... Tania. Todo está olvidado.

-¡Pues bien! No sé, pero presiento que esto es el comienzo de una buena amistad -Tania culminó con entusiasmo, en tanto la soltaba para que ella, ahora sí, pudiese salir e ir a esconderse al fin del mundo, a otro planeta, a dónde fuera con tal de no volver a ver a Tania en su vida...


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir esta locura.**

1.-

—¡Gracias al cielo que estás de vuelta! Un minuto más y me tiro del puente más cercano. Edward le dijo a Jasper en cuánto lo vio haciendo se paso entre tanta gente que había en el bar, para llegar hasta donde estaba él.

Estos últimos meses habían sido una tortura para Edward y, el no tener a Jasper cerca para poder desahogarse, era mil veces peor. Por eso en cuánto supo que éste ya estaba de vuelta de su luna de miel, lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo para pedirle que lo viera con carácter de urgencia. La importaba un rábano en las altas horas de las casi madrugada en que estaban.

—Tampoco me vayas montar una escena o cortarte las venas, Edward. Yo te quiero y todo, pero sabes me van las mujeres Jasper le dijo con tono de burla a modo de joda.

Edward lo miró con mala cara. Y él que creía que Jasper era su amigo.

—Ojalá que un día no te pase lo que a mí y vengas a pedirme ayuda, porque te la voy a montar peor Edward le dijo entre dolido, ofendido e irritado, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie para irse.

—¡Hey! Pero si era sólo una broma —Jasper lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, instándolo a que se volviera a sentar— . Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar así de susceptible... continuó pero Edward no lo dejó terminar y de un manatón quitó la mano de su hombro para volverse a poner de pie.

—Tú y y tus bromitas. No sé para qué carajos te llamo. Si quisiera que me estén jodiendo, hace rato que le hubiera dicho a Emmet Edward le dijo sarcástico y aún molesto.

—Ya, ya, ya entendí, relax ¿ok? —Jasper logró que se volviera a sentar a la vez que él también tomaba asiento en el taburete de al lado. Edward lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, sin bajar la guardia—. ¡Que ya te he dicho que entendí, hombre! ésta vez borró todo rastro de burla . Ahora dime ¿Por qué estás tan mal?

Luego de unos segundos, Edward suspiró volviendo a su expresión afligida. Pensó un momento en cómo responderle a su amigo, para luego decidir que lo haría comenzando con una pregunta.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquélla conversación que tuvimos la otra vez? ¿La de la diosa...?

—¡Espera! Jasper lo interrumpió con tono incrédulo a la vez que le hacía señas al barman para que le trajera una bebida igual que la que tenía Edward—. ¿No me estarás queriendo decir que en todo este tiempo no has podido hacer nada con aquél problema ?

—No. — Edward le respondió sin titubeos: no había porqué mentir.

Jasper lo miró y lo miró..., y lo miró y lo miró. Lo volvió a mirar y aún así no podía creer lo que le decía su ninfómano amigo.

—No te creo —... dijo al fin al tiempo que tomaba algo del licor.

—¿Crees que iba estar jugando con algo cómo esto? —Edward dijo en tono exasperado— . Simplemente no puedo. He hecho de todo, pero nada. Lo peor es que es sólo con las demás mujeres, porque cuando pienso en la diosa es otro cuento. Con decirte que he vuelto a mis días de usar Manoela" ¡A Manoela, Jasper! ¿Lo puedes creer? dijo aún más exasperado, sintiendo que volvía a la vida" con sólo recordar el sabor a caramelo de su ninfa de pelo indómito. Tuvo que reacomodarse en su asiento para no hacerse daño.

Bueno, si Edward se lo decía así en ese estado, no le quedaba otra mas que creerle. Pero Jasper no sabía qué decirle a su amigo para reconfortarlo: si ya había hecho de todo no tenía caso que él sugiriera algo, sólo había una sola cosa que sí le gustaría saber y era:

—¿Y Tania?

Edward respingó como si Jasper le hubiese disparado.

E—s obvio que Tania me quiere colgar de lo huevos ¿No sé cómo no lo ha hecho ya? Luego lo recordó—. Ah, no, espera, sí sé. Es por Swan.

Jasper frunció el ceño extrañado no sabiendo qué tenía que ver la secretaria de su amigo en todo esto.

—Es que no te he contado —comenzó Edward a modo de explicacion—. Desde que Alice se fue, a Tania le ha dado por acabar con toda la ropa que hay en la ciudad.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver Isabella en que tu mujercita no te haya castrado ya.

—Es que ella es la que la acompaña todo el tiempo hacer las compras.

—¿Isabella? —Jasper preguntó con el ceño aún más fruncido, escéptico.

—Sí, no sé por qué. Digo, Swan tiene lo de asesora de modas lo que yo tengo de gay, es decir: Nada —Jasper asintió en acuerdo—. Pero, sea lo qué sea el porqué Tania quiere que Swan siempre vaya con ella, esto ha hecho que no se ponga tan intensa a la hora de ir a la cama y ver que yo le sirvo tanto o menos que una almohada.

Jasper se quedó pensativo por un momento, buscando una posible respuesta a lo que le decía su amigo.

Edward por su parte, también se quedó pensando: Él tampoco entendía cómo de la noche a la mañana Tania había parecido encontrar las mejor de las amigas en su secretaria. Porque, no era que solo se lo llevaba de compras, sino que, además, a comer, a almorzar y a cenar. Incluso, en más de una ocasión, al llegar cansado del trabajo -esto porque se había quedado sin su secretaria que era la que se lo hacía todo durante más dos años y ahora él tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa. Cosa que, en momentos muy remotos, agradecía, ya que por lo menos se mantenía ocupado y no pensaba tanto en su problema"- se la encontraba de lo más instalada, hablando muy animosamente con Tania.

Edward se llevó su vaso de licor a la boca y...

—Es lesbiana

Escupió la bebida ante afirmación abrupta de Jasper.

—Ahora sí que estás zafado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre a sugerir eso? preguntó con tono de voz un tanto entre cortado, mientras se limpiaba el saco que había mojado con el alcohol.

Jasper hacía un esfuerzo magistral por no reírse. No era del tipo que se burlaba de sus amigos, pero había que reconocer que ver a Edward comportándose cómo una nena, le daba mucha gracia. Tuvo que morderse el labio al ver que su amigo ya se estaba volviendo a molestar.

—A ver, ¿Por qué no podría ser lesbiana? le preguntó para disimular.

—Porque si Tania es lesbiana, entonces es tremendo marica. Y no me hagas que te explique por qué.

—Está bien, no me expliques, pero yo no estaba hablando de Tania, sino de...

—De Swan ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—¿Es que no has visto su aspecto?

—Perdoname Edward, pero la apariencia de una persona no tiene nada que ver con la inclinación sexual que pueda tener ésta.

Esta vez Edward no encontró con qué refutarle el argumento a su amigo, más bien se quedó pensando muy seriamente que tal vez hasta tenía razón, y de ser así, más le valía encontrarle pronto una solución a su situacion" No podía permitirse que que su secretaria, esa cosa amorfa que él creía que no era capaz de levantar ni el polvo, acabara con la falsa que tanto se había forzado en mantener: su matrimonio.

2.-

Bella se encontraba en un restaurante donde no creyó ir nunca a no ser que fuera extrictamente por abligaciones laborales. Aunque si se ponía analizarlo, de alguna manera era así, puesto que la mujer que tenía sentada al frente era la esposa de su jefe, la cual la había persuadido por... no sabe qué numero era esta vez, a almorzar en ese sitio tan caro.

Bella prefería mil veces estar metida en su oficina, y comer cualquier cosa mientras pensaba en cómo volver a salvarle el cuello al Señor Cullen, pero desde hace un par de meses, exactamente desde aquella salida al centro comercial, Tania no la había dejado ni a sol ni a a sombra. Quería que ella siempre la acompañara a cualquier lado, incluso la había obligado a ir hasta su casa. Se había convertido en algo así cómo una especie de confidente para ella. Claro está que Bella desde principio hizo de todo para que no fuera de ése modo, lo menos que quería era estar escuchando la vida marital del hombre que amaba con otra mujer que no fuera ella. No entendia cómo se habia metido en ésa situación. Es que debió devolverse para su pueblo desde el mismo instante que salió de aquél bastidor, pero no, se quedó y ahora estaba allí escuchando otras de las intimidades de Tania:

— Te lo juro Bella, yo sabía que Edward se casaba conmigo para que mi padre pagara las deudas del padre de él, y así salvarse de la ruina, pero yo creí que, si le mostraba cuánto lo amaba y lo complacía en todo, sin reprocharle nada, Edward se daría cuenta de la mujer que tenía a su lado, se enamoraría de mí y ya no buscaría enredarse con nadie más. Pero él tiempo pasa y él no termina por darse cuenta... ¿Tú crees que hice mal?

Bella se llevó un trozo de vegetal a la boca y fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta. Con suerte Tania seguiría hablando y no insistiría que le respondiera, porque ¿qué le iba a responder?Que claro que sí hizo ma, que Edward jamás iba dejar de tener amantes, precisamente porque se dio cuenta de la mujer que tenía al lado: una tan complaciente que era capaz de perdonarle toda su vagabundería... Bella también conocía a ésas mujeres, cómo no, después de todo ella era otra estúpida enamorada que le hacía todo el trabajo al señor Cullen con tal de complacerlo. Irónicamente para que él también la tomara en cuenta y la valorara. Y quizá lo hacía, pero era sólo en término laboral.

Tania continuó hablando ante su silencio y agradeció que fuera para cambiar de tema y de ánimo. A Bella le sorprendía la manera tan abrupta con la que Tania cambiaba de semblante: Podía pasar de estar triste a estar contenta en cuestión de segundos.

»Espera a que conozca a Alice, Bella, te va encantar. Tiene una energía que le desborda por los poros, y es capaz de hacer que hagas lo que ella quiere sin que tengas otra salida. Ya verás que Alice sí logra convencerte para que cambies un poco de look.

—No, Tania... Eso ya lo hablamos..., yo estoy bien así... —Bella le dijo para recordarle que el tema estaba zanjado desde aquella vez que había insistido sobre el mismo hace uno días atrás, donde Bella se había molestado inicialmente porque pensó que ella lo que quería era burlarse y recalcarle que era una mujer fea. Tania había intuido que Bella la mal interpretó y no insistió, pero le aclaró que ella sólo quería mostrarle que, con la ropa, el maquillaje y el peinado adecuado, cualquier mujer podría resaltar la belleza que ya poseía... Bella dudaba que con un simple cambio de look, podría verse remotamente bien.

Tania abrió la boca seguro para salir con otro argumento que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero lo que le salió fue un grito que hizo que Bella casi se le rompieran los tímpanos y que los demás comensales voltearan hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Bella se sonrojó ya que le gustaba ser el centro de atención de muchas miradas.

—¡Alice! —Tania se puso de pie para recibir a su amiga con los brazos abiertos. Las dos se abrazaron cómo si no se hubiesen visto en años y se dieron sendos besos en las mejillas.

Bella veía la escena desde su silla un tanto incómoda, cómo si ella no encajara allí. De hecho no encajaba, ella sólo había sido el remplazo de Alice mientras ésta llegaba de su luna de miel. Quizá ahora que estaba de regreso, Tania se olvidaría de que existía y ella retomaría su rutina. Bella no sabe por qué esto no la hacia sentir más tranquila. Tal vez se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Tania, porque quizá era lo más cercano que ella había tenido a una amiga.

—Ven, Alice, quiero presentarte a Bella —afortunadamente Tania cortó con éste pensamiento que la ponía en una situación bastante patética: Ella queriendo ser amiga de la esposa del hombre de cual estaba enamorada y, aparte, aunque se lo negaba insistentemente a ella misma, guardaba en un rinconcito de su corazón, la posibilidad de que el señor Cullen terminara su matrimonio con Tania por ella. Sí, Bella sabía que esto sólo ocurriría en sus sueños, pero, aunque fuera una fantasía, ¿qué clase de amiga tienes ésta clase de pensamientos? Definitivamente lo mejor sería que Tania se olvidara de su existencia.

Pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes, porque no sólo Tania no se olvidó de ella, sino que también se ganó otra persona que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra: Alice -ésta también le pidió que la tuteara- resultó ser lo que había dicho Tania y más ¿De dónde alguien tan pequeño sacaba tanta energía? Alice parecía no cansarse nunca, hacía todo con un entusiasmo que a Bella a veces llegaba a marearla. Al menos Alice no la agarraba para contarle sobre su relación de pareja, a decir verdad hablaba muy poco de Jasper, las cuales se resumían a que era un marido excepcional. Bella había notado que en éstas ocasiones, Tania no opinaba mucho. Tampoco decía nada de cómo le iba en su matrimonio con Edward mientras Alice estuviera presente. Bella comenzaba a intuir que ésta no tenía idea de que Tania no era muy feliz en su relación.

 **N/A: ¡Hello! Oh, sí lo sé, son más de cuatro meses que no me paso por acá, merezco que me quemen viva, pero si lo hacen no van a saber cómo acaba esto y ya por eso deberían aguantarse un poquito, y ya después me tiran a la hoguera. En fin, me voy a disculpar por desaparecerme, pero no me voy a excusar, creo que cualquier cosa que diga no tiene justificación. Lo único que si voy aclarar es que no importa cuánto me tarde en actualizar, lo haré hasta acabar la historia. Ustedes se toman tiempo en leerme, por lo mismo merecen que yo les agradezca terminando la historia. Yo odio cuando estoy leyendo algo y me encuentro con que el autor no le va a dar fin, yo puedo esperar siglos eso sí, se que cada quien tiene una vida aparte de dedicarse a escribir, pero no tolero cuándo abandonan en definitiva un fic.**

 **Dicho esto, procederé a responder los rr que me han mandado y que agradezco un montón porque me motivan a seguir.**

 **Daniella: Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia a pesar de lo rara de la misma (yo lo veo así) Yo también soy lectora silente, creo que ya lo he comentado antes, y cuando dejo un rr, lo hago porque de verdad la historia me ha inspirado hacerlo, por eso el que un lector que no se haga presente con frecuencia y decida hacerlo en algo que yo he escrito, tiene una valor muy importante para mí, porque sé que de verdad le gusta lo que hago. Ojo, no estoy diciendo que no aprecie a lo que son comentadores frecuentes, para mí igual sus opiniones son importante, pero estoy dando mi opinión basándome en mi condición de lector fantasma. Aisgh! Creo que ya me hice bolas, pero confió en que me entenderán.**

 **Volviendo tu opinión, Daniella, yo también espero no perder la magia (?) si no me veré en serios problemas.**

 **Muchas gracias por los deseos y las felicitaciones.**

 **Maria: De verdad disculpa, yo también odio leer historias sin terminar (problemas de salud mental) y de verdad se me había pasado cambiarle el estado, gracias por recordarmelo, y me alegro de que te esté gustando.**

 **Terewee: Bueno, ya vez que la actualización no fue tan pronto, pero lo importante es que lo hice ¿No? Y si te soy sincera, yo tampoco sé por quien voy. No, y deja que leas el capítulo 8, que llevo algo adelantado, menos vas a saber por quién inclinarte.**

 **Maleja twihard: Sí, que sufra, venga, y eso que no lo conoces del todo. Pero no te preocupes que Bells no se va a dejar.**

 **Y no, Tania no es mala. No sé, yo siempre me he preguntado por qué todas las antagonistas (?) tienen que ser unas perras.**

 **Abigail6705: Oh, yo también me siento especial cuando me responden el rr, aunque sean pocas veces. Aquí entre nos hasta pego un gritico de alegría y sonrío cómo boba. Me contenta haberte hecho sentir así.**

 **Martu Vampira: Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los caps, y aquí está el siguiente, tarde pero seguro.**

 **Ale74: Desde mi punto de vista ni Bella ni Tania son buenas o malas personas, tienen personalidades bastante humanas que es otra cosa, es decir, una sola cualidad no es la que definen. Ya veremos en qué termina esto de acuerdo a sus acciones.**

 **P.D: Morí con le de que a Bella se le vuelva a formar el himen. No sé, pero me hiciste recordar a la película venezolana "Mi abuela la virgen " Eh, creo que así se llamaba, la vi hace tanto que no recuerdo bien el nombre.**

 **Bueno, ya he respondidos los rr. Agradezco que se tomen su tiempito en dejarme su apreciación sobre la historia, también agradezco a los que la agregan en favoritos y en seguirla, y a los que simplemente disfrutan en silencio.**

 **Yo espero no tardarme en volver a aparecer, aunque no creo porque ya llevo gran parte del capitulo 8 escrito, y según lo que he pensado para después no le queda mucho a la historia, no quiero que sea tan larga, contaré lo que haya que contar, eso sí, cualquier duda me dicen y yo se las aclaro.**

 **Otra cosita que quería decirles es que he editado los capítulos anteriores. No quedó así cómo, ¡qué bruto, cómo de bien quedó la redacción! pero sí se lee mejor. Tomen en cuenta que no tengo beta y los edito yo según el poco conocimiento que tengo en gramática.**

 **Ahora sí me despido que ésta nota ya quedó larguísima, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en una próxima entrega.**

 **P.D.(Minutos después de la publicación) Me acabobde dar cuenta que FanFiction me odia y me subió los caps sin las lineas que abren los diálogos. Ya los estoy corrigiendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso para hacer esta loca historia.**

1.-

Edward entró a su casa y se encontró con la misma escena que había estado encontrándose desde hace ya un tiempo: Su esposa estaba en la sala con su secretaria hablando, sólo que esta vez no estaban ellas dos solas, sino que ahora las acompañaba la esposa de su amigo Jasper. Alice.

Edward caminó por en frente de la estancia, dándose la gran bomba antes de salir del espacio que ellas ocupaban, esto con la finalidad de ver si Tania se percataba de su presencia, pero ésta siguió absorta en sea lo que sea de lo que estaba hablando con Swan y no reparó en él. Tampoco es que Alice lo hubiese visto, a decir verdad la única que lo miró fue su secretaria.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —ella le dijo evidentemente incómoda no sin antes bajar la cabeza al piso.

—Buenas noches —Edward dijo en tono seco, no entendiendo por qué Swan actuaba como si se acabaran de conocer y no como si no hubieran trabajado juntos por casi tres años. Además, ahora la tenía metida hasta en la casa: debería sentirse menos avergonzada, aunque él tampoco sabía de qué.

—¡Oh, buenas noches, mi amor! —Ahora sí, Tania se había dado cuenta que él era una persona y no un objeto inanimado que cruzaba la sala por arte de magia—. Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habías llegado _—¿De verdad? no lo había notado,_ pensó de manera sarcastica—. Es que estoy hablando con las chicas de la fiesta que cada año organiza la empresa mi padre en beneficio de los niños del orfanato _St. Jamens..._

—Buenas noches, Edward —Alice interrumpió a Tania ansiosa por hacerse notar. Ella era así: siempre queriendo estar en todo—. Justo antes de que llegaras le estaba preguntando a Tania si tú por fin éste año ibas a ir. Nunca he entendido por qué es que no vas. Hasta he leído en algunas revistas que es porque no te gustan que te vean acompañado de tu esposa, pero obvio que yo sé que eso es mentira.

—Por supuesto que es mentira, Alice —se apresuró a decir Tania, con un poco de nerviosismo que sólo Edward pudo apreciar—. A Edward no le gusta ir porque esos eventos le dan dolor de cabeza. ¿Verdad mi amor? —le preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta él para depositarle un beso en los labios, el cual Edward se obligó a responder con entusiasmo para no hacer quedar mal a Tania. Si tan sólo supieran que él no iba a estas fiestas, porque seguramente asistían muchas de sus amantes, y no quería que de casualidad se iniciara un escándalo por él no dedicarle la debida atención a alguna de ellas.

—Sí, Tania tiene razón, Alice: Me dan unas jaquecas que después no hay quién me las quite —corroboró y luego se disculpó para retirarse, alegando que estaba cansando.

Tania lo volvió a besar, Alice se despidió con " _un hasta luego_ " y Swan no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí con la cabeza gacha. ¿Por qué siempre estaba con la mirada en el suelo? ¿Acaso sería que lo que le daba vergüenza era que ella le quería quitar a su esposa?

Edward abrió la puerta de su despacho, y entró con una sonrisa incrédula en la cara. Era una locura que él estuviera creyéndose lo que le dijo Jasper sobre la posible inclinación sexual de su secretaria. Pero lo cierto era que desde que éste le había insinuado que Swan era lesbiana hace un par de días atrás, Edward no había podido sacarse el tema de la cabeza. No porque le importara que a Swan no le gustaran los hombres. A ella le podía gustar la zoofilia y a él no le importaría menos. Lo que sí le preocupaba era que Tania llegara a gustarle su secretaria.

Era cierto que él sabía, a juzgar por el tiempo que la conocía y llevaba casado con Tania, que a ésta le gustaban los hombres. Pero ahora con lo que le había dicho su amigo dudaba de que esto se mantuviera así. Sí, Swan tenía el atractivo de un marsupial, pero eso no le restaba que fuera buena persona. Él lo sabía. Llevaba dos años trabajando con ella y era difícil que no se hubiera dado cuenta que era alguien que le gustaba ayudar a quién lo necesitara, después de todo él era una de éstas personas. Hasta hubo ocasiones en las que ella aceptó ayudarlo, aún sabiendo que él no lo necesitaba de verdad. En fin, el caso era que Swan era una buena persona y las mujeres eran más intuitivas a la hora de saber esto, también eran más sensibles como para enamorase sólo de los sentimientos y no de la apariencia. Y si esto era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Tania, entonces estaba jodido hasta el fondo: Su suegro jamás le perdonaría que él no hubiese complido su parte de hacer feliz a su hija y que ésta terminara enamorándose de una mujer. Oh, y no sólo eso, ya veía los encabezados de cada periódico y noticieros de farándula: _"La hija del magnate, Humbert Denali, se divorcia de Edward Cullen, porque éste no fue lo suficientemente hombre para complacerla y resultó ser que una mujer tuvo más pantalones que él "_ Eso sería su ruina, y el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer de vender su amada soltería para que el viejo Humbert pagara las deudas de juegos de su padre, sería en vano.

Edward no podía darse el lujo de que esto pasara, necesitaba hacer algo para evitarlo, pero primero tenía que buscar pruebas contundentes que le afirmaran lo que ya le había dicho Jasper. Así que los días siguientes se dio a la tarea de observar a Swan. Algo debía tener que le identificara cómo lesbiana. Había leído en internet que el símbolo universal de los gays era el arcoriris, así que, cuando tenía la oportunidad de verla en su casa, ya que en la oficina no paraba, menos ahora que Alice se había unido a las interminables compras -Edward se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía Swan para que ésta también pareciera haber caído a sus pies-, buscaba cualquier arco de colores en la vestimenta de Swan. Pero nada. Su secretaria era tan monocromática que a veces él la confundía con una mancha. ¿Sería que usaba ropa interior colorida? Mas, cuando se lo preguntó, desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, no queriendo sufrir una pesadilla en la noche con su secretaria en paños menores. Seguro era más horrible sin ropa que con ropa. Edward prefería mil veces seguir soñando con su diosa, que era lo que hacía últimamente. Era un sueño tan real que hasta podía sentirla toda bajo y encima de su cuerpo; ver su piel sonrosada, sus ojos negros de puro deseo, sus pezones fruncidos deseosos de que él los atendiera; y la la mordedura de labios cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo que él le generaba. No le importaba soñar todos las noches con una mujer a la que no le podía ver el rostro y amanecer todos los días con una erección que le dolía como el puñetero infierno.

Al principio, ya que estaba cómo un mástil, quiso buscar a Tania para que le ayudará a bajar la excitación, pero tan pronto giraba, quedando su miembro de frente con el trasero al aire de ella, éste se ponía flácido de inmediato. Así que terminó por desistir de la idea. ¡Ah! pero otra cosa era cuando se iba a bañar y bajo la regadera el recuerdo de su sueño lo embargaba sin poder hacer nada: otra vez se empalaba y sin que le quedara más remedio tenía que recurrir al trabajo manual...

2.-

Los días siguieron pasando y Edward aún no encontraba la prueba que necesitaba, además de que Tania ya ni se molestaba en hablarle mucho y siempre parecía brillar cuándo Swan estaba a su alrededor. Pero su secretaria no mostraba ningún indicativo de que fuera lesbiana, a parte de que no le daba la cara porque parecía avergonzarse.

Edward había pensando, ya que Swan no aparecía por su empresa y que él prácticamente se había quedado sin secretaria, en despedirla. Y una noche se lo comentó a Tania para ver cuál sería su reacción:

—Ni se te ocurra, Edward. Ella no tiene por qué perder su empleo por mi culpa. Además, yo no veo que la necesites mucho: Te las arreglado tú solo en todo este tiempo ¿O no? En cambio yo sí la necesito —le había dicho con tanta determinación, que Edward casi le pregunta que en qué más la necesitaba además de para que la acompañara hacer compras y hablar de todavía no sabía de qué cosa.

No se le preguntó porque capaz y Tania le corroboraba lo que ya se venía imaginando y terminaba pidiéndole el divorcio. Y Edward pensó que definitivamente era mejor seguir casado y engañado, que divorciado, en la ruina y con la hombría en el piso.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era que nadie más se enterara del _desliz_ de su esposa, y por eso decidió, aunque ya le había dicho a Tania que no iría, ir a la fiesta de caridad y comportarse como el buen esposo que era. ¿Qué mejor manera de alejar a los carroñeros que ésta?

3.-

Edward llevaba algunos minutos deambulando por el salón que alquilaba cada año Humbert Denali para llevar a cabo la fiesta para recaudar fondos para el orfanato. Saludó a algunos conocidos que lo miraban cómo si el fuera una aparición. No los culpaba: Después de todo él nunca iba a ése y a ningún otro evento de sociedad. Preguntó por su esposa y le dijeron que la habían visto por los alrededores del escenario, ya que iban a dar inicio a la subasta.

Edward se disculpó para ir en busca de su esposa y caminó hacia el escenario evitando toparse con alguna de sus amantes. No se había equivocado: Había divisado a Claire, Kate, Sandra y Stafanni. También a otras, pero no se acordaba de sus nombres. Cuando ya estaba cerca de a donde se dirigía, una mujer salió de uno de los pasillos, evitando que él continuara con su camino.

Lo primero que vio Edward fue la larga cabellera oscura que enmarcaba un hermoso rostro en forma ovalada, dos pares de ojos marrones que lo miraban con sorpresa; una boca sensual que se abría para él; y, por último, un cuerpo escultural que provocaría una erección instantánea en cualquier hombre...

En cualquier otro hombre, menos en él.

—Hola, Edward —Ángela -Qué bueno que se acordaba de su nombre, ya que no quería ofenderla- lo saludó con un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Edward agradeció que no fuera en la boca porque nunca se sabe quién anda por allí con alguna cámara. Supuso que ella no lo hizo porque también tenía una reputación que cuidar, ya que era casada.

—Hola, Ángela —la saludó cortés. En otras circunstancias ya le estaría proponiendo un _rápido_ en algún baño. En el pasado había disfrutado de buen sexo con Ángela, pero ahora, después de haber probado a su diosa, cierta parte su anatomía no estaba de acuerdo con que todas aquellas relaciones sexuales que tuvo antes de ella, hayan sido buenas.

Edward ya estaba pensando en una excusa para disculparse con Ángela -ya que obviamente no tendría sexo con ella y no encontraba de qué podía hablar con una mujer que se dedicaba a gastarse el dinero de su marido en ropa y joyas que le lucía a sus amantes-, cuando aspiró y un olor inconfundible penetró sus fosas nasales, llenando sus pulmones, mandando señales a su sangre, la que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse dolorosamente en su sexo, el cual palpitó simulando a una alarma, haciendo que su cabeza girara por inercia, y que sus ojos se posaran en la dueña de tan exquisito aroma, una que él ya había tenido la oportunidad de paladear, y que todo su ser rugía furiosamente por probar de nuevo.

¡Dios: su diosa estaba allí! A unos cuántos metros de él, que se alargaban porque ella caminaba de espalda rápidamente, banboleando sus caderas, alejándose.

Edward no sabe en qué momento sus pies se movieron sin que su cerebro mandara la orden, persiguiéndola. Quizá fue cuándo pensó que debía seguirla antes de que se perdiera y corroborar que no fuera un fantasma.

No escuchó a Ángela llamándolo, molesta por haber sido tan maleducado de dejarla sola sin despedirse.

 **!Hello! ¿A que no me esperaban tan pronto? Bueno, ya había comentado por allí que tenía parte del capítulo 8 escrito y que no creía que me tardara en actualizar de nuevo, pues ya ven que fue así. Otra buena noticia es que tengo adelantado el capítulo 9, y tampoco creo que me vaya a tardar en subirlo.**

 **Procederé a responder el rr que me han mandado el capítulo anterior.**

 **Maleja twihard: Pues sí, volví, para quedarme cómo ves. Una vez hallé la causa de mi problema de bloqueo, lo asumí y encontré la solución, ahora no paro de escribir que es lo mejor. Y no te preocupes que Edward va a sufrir, cómo no, si merece que lo echen a los leones. ¿O no?**

 **Bueno, me despido, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

1.-

¿En dónde demonios estaba? Edward se preguntó cruzando en una esquina, adentrándose en uno de los tantos pasillos en donde él suponía ella también había cruzado. No pudo habersele escapado. Él la vio, bueno, sólo de espalda, pero estaba seguro que era ella. Pudo reconocer su cabello castaño rojiso, que ahora llevaba bucles perfectamente domados. Y, además, el olor a caramelo todavía flotaba en el aire, indicando el camino que ella había recorrido. Ni hablar de la prominente erección que pulsaba en sus pantalones que era capaz de desprenderse de su cuerpo para ir a buscarla él mismo y acabar con la tortura a la que ha estado sometido desde hace varios meses ya.

Edward se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que había llegado al final del pasillo y ¡ella no estaba por ningún lado! No. Ella no pudo ser un espejismo; ella era real, el olor seguía allí, concentrado en donde él se había detenido, gritándole que aun no se diera por vencido, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser que, cuando dio media vuelta para de volverse por donde había venido, divisó una puerta a su derecha, la cual segundos antes no había reparado en su existencia. Y Edward supo con seguridad antes de abrirla, que su diosa se encontraba del otro lado de ésta.

2.-

¿La habría visto? Bella se preguntó angustiada a la vez que entraba a un cuarto que ahora se daba cuenta era un baño. Segundos antes no lo sabía; sólo sabía que había visto una puerta, que estaba abierta y que era la única salida que encontró para esconderse de la persona que acababa de ver.

No entendía qué era lo que hacía allí: Tania le había dicho claramente a Alice que él no iría cuando ésta le volvió a preguntar horas antes de la fiesta. Además, él mismo lo dijo hace días, en aquella ocasión en la que ella sintió que le clavaban cómo mil cuchillos en el corazón cuando lo vio besando efusivamente a su esposa. Bella hubiera querido salir corriendo en ése momento y evitar hacerse más daño del que ya se estaba haciéndo al estar enamorada de un hombre que no le correspondía ni le correspondería nunca, pero habría sido sospechoso. Así que no le quedó de otra más que morderse la lengua para no gritar y bajar la cabeza para que nadie notara el dolor reflejado en su cara.

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Su corazón golpeaba cómo un tambor contra su pecho y sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Él no pudo haberla visto, ella se alejó en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia. Aún así no estaba segura. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que debía? Ella no debió hacerle caso a Alice sobre cambiar su apariencia, menos en lo de asistir a una fiesta a la cual ella no estaba acostumbrada a ir. Pero Tania tenía razón: esos ojos azules cómo el océano que tenía Alice, que amenazaban con desbordarse, no se le podían decir que no. Y ahora estaba allí, cómo un animalito arrinconado, lamentándose otra vez por haber tomado la decisión equivocada. Rogando porque él no la hubiera notado, porque de ser así cabía la posibilidad de que él la reconociera ahora que llevaba el cabello suelto y sus lentes habían sido reemplazados por lentillas de contacto.

Bella había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar y llegar a la conclusión de que él no la reconoció la vez pasada, primero, por su estado de embriaguez y segundo, aunque sonara ridículo, parecía ser que su identidad podía ser matizada tal cual cómo la de Clark kent en Superman: Nadie sabía quién era en realidad, sólo por un peinado diferente y no llevar gafas.

Pero ahora, si estaba sobrio y la había visto, él podía atar cabos y concluir que ella y la mujer por la que él le estuvo preguntando tan insistentemente durante un buen tiempo, eran la misma persona. Y sólo Dios sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de esto

El sonido de un "Click" hizo que se cortara el hilo de sus pensamientos y que abriera los ojos nuevamente, justo para ver cómo se abría la puerta del baño, dejando entrar al dueño del corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho en ese momento.

3.-

Edward abrió la puerta -por lo que pudo ver en el indicativo que había en la parte superior de ésta-, del baño de mujeres y entró sin pensar que podía meterse en un problema si su intuición le fallaba. Sus ojos no tardaron en posarse en la mujer más hermosa que él había visto en su vida, y quiso quedarse unos minutos sólo viéndola para grabarse en su memoria cada detalle de ella que no recordaba por culpa de todo el alcohol que estuvo en su organismo aquella noche, pero el deseo que quemaba en todo su cuerpo, le exigía que acortara de una vez toda distancia que había entre él y ella, y se limitara a saciar su hambre antes de que sufriera un ataque de inanición.

Bella, por su parte, dejó de respirar cuando vio a Edward cerrar la puerta con seguro, para luego caminar tranquilamente hasta quedar a poco centímetros de ella. El olor a lluvia y menta que él desprendía, se coló por su boca entre abierta, recordándole cómo volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire, y el oxígeno que llegó a su cerebro la ayudó a pensar un momento con poquito de racionalidad: ella debía salir de allí, escapar antes de que hiciera algo de lo que seguro luego se arrepentiría...

Pero, ¿cómo podía irse cuando el hombre que amaba la miraba como si quisiera tragársela entera? Y ella se estaría mintiendo si se decía que no estaba deseosa de que así fuera

Edward elevó una de sus manos a la altura del rostro de ella, deslizandola por su mejilla izquierda, causando que un jadeo escapara de su boca, el cual casi hace que él mandara a la mierda la decisión que acababa de tomar: iría despacio, el tacto le ayudaba a corroborar que no estaba loco y que no se trataba de una aparición, pero aún así tenía sus reservas porque el celibato al que ha estado sometido podría estar jugándole una mala pasada.

Miró su carita de hada y le gustó: era un perfecto corazón adornado por unos ojos que ahora se veían negros por la excitación, pero a juzgar por delgada circunferencia de un tono menos oscuro que rodeaba su iris, podía adivinar que el color era de un chocolate profundo; una nariz respingada le seguía, para finalizar en una pequeña y carnosa boca, que se entre abría dejando ver una lengua rosada que él se moría por devorar. No aguantando más, inclinó su cabeza hasta hacer que sus labios se posaran en los de ella, siempre sin prisa, acariciándolos y chupando de vez en cuando. Era una tortura, sí, la parte sur de sur cuerpo no estaba muy contenta que digamos, pero había esperado tanto y hasta había creído que nunca llegaría el día de volver a ver a su diosa, que ahora que había llegado, quería darse el lujo de disfrutarla. Las dudas de que ella no fuera real se habían disipado ya: Esa lengua que bailaba tímida con la suya, enviando cosquillas deliciosas a su sexo, no podía ser producto de su imaginación.

Edward terminó de deslizar la mano hasta enredarla en cabello de ella, detrás de su nuca, y tironeo un poco hasta hacer que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, permitiéndole así un mejor ángulo para degustarla a su antojo.

El beso subió de tono, ya no era lento pero tampoco era rápido, era más bien apasionado, hambriento, un choque de leguas y labios que hizo el aire que los envolvía se tornara caliente, sofocante, demandando que la ropa que los cubría fuera desechada.

Edward mordió con lujuria el labio inferior de ella, ganándose un gemido de aprobación por su parte, para luego comenzar a descender con pequeños mordiscos, lamidas y besos; por la mandíbula, mentón y cuello, donde se detuvo para aspirar el aroma que lo enloquecía. Succionó con fuerza seguro que le dejaría un cardenal, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era la necesidad que sentía de llenar su boca con su sabor, pero por más que chupaba no conseguía tener suficiente de su esencia, así que decidió seguir descendiendo, hasta llegar al lugar en donde al fin saciaría su sed.

Bella pegó un grito de sorpresa y excitación cuando Edward la tomó de las caderas y la subió al mesón donde se hallaban los lavamanos. Lo vio ponerse de cuclillas para luego agarrar el bajo de su vestido y deslizarlo hacia arriba. Ella lo ayudó sin ningún pudor, elevándose un poco para que él pudiera arremangarlo hasta la altura de su cintura, dejando a la vista la diminuta ropa interior de encaje negro que Alice la había obligado usar, alegando que combinarían bien con los ferragamos rojos, que también la obligó a usar. Bella se había negado en un principio a usarlo, porque ¿quién se iba enterar que ella combinaba o no, el color de sus pantis con los de sus zapatos ? Pero el sonido animal que salió desde el pecho de Edward al verla, hizo que Bella estuviera agradecida con Alice por haberle insistido.

Bella dejó de pensar cuando Edward le separó las piernas y hizo que cada una quedara apoyada en sus hombros, en tanto comenzaba a besarla en la cara interna de sus muslos.

Él la torturó un rato besando, chupando y mordiendo esa extensión de piel, que Bella no pudo evitar gemir su nombre en un lloriqueo necesitado.

—Shssss —susurró él causando que aliento caliente golpeara de lleno con su intimidad—. Se lo quieres —continuó con voz ronca que hacía que Bella se excitara aún más—, porque yo también lo quiero: he soñado con esto todas las noches desde hacía más de cuatro meses —Bella parpadeó al prestarle la debida atención a lo que él le decía ¿De verdad él la había estado deseando todo ése tiempo? ¿O era que la excitación le estaba haciendo oír le que ella quería oír?—, que no sé cómo me sigo aguantando las ganas de hundirme de nuevo en ti, pero ya no nos seguiré torturando —Bella quiso aprovechar que su racionamiento se hacía de nuevo presente, para detenerse y pedirle a Edward que hablaran antes de continuar, ya que su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de miles de preguntas, pero éstas más su racionamiento se esfumaron, cuando Edward comenzó a chuparla allí a bajo, aún por encima del material empapado.

Edward no iba dejar chuparla por encima de la ropa interior hasta no estar seguro de que en el encaje no quedara ni una sola gota de ese elixir tan exquisito que solo debía ser absorbido por él. Sí, era patético que estuviera celoso de un pedazo de tela, pero lo estaba: No podía concebir que nada ni nadie disfrutara lo que solo le pertenecía a él. Aunque tampoco podía negar que le encantaba la manera en la que el coño de ella se marcaba en éste, mostrando justo lo necesario para volverlo loco.

Edward se dio por vencido y decidió deshacerse de la prenda cuando se dio cuenta que se pasaría una eternidad chupandola, ya que con cada nueva lamida ella lubricaba más. No que le importara, él moriría feliz y le daría la bienvenida al infierno con una enorme sonrisa, pero su miembro ya casi que lo miraba con mala cara.

Cuando la tuvo frente él, sin nada que se interpusiera entre su boca y la de _ella,_ le abrió los labios para penetrarla con su lengua, lamerla de abajo hacia arriba, donde se detenía y chupaba su clítoris, causándole pequeños espasmos que le indicaban que estaba apunto de tener el orgasmo. No se detuvo hasta oír la música celestial en el que se convertía su nombre al salir de la boca de ella, mientras se deshacía ante su toque.

Bella abrió la boca respirando de manera irregular mientras trataba que sus neuronas funcionaran para ella poder articular una oración coherente, que le dijera a Edward que parara porque sentía que su carne se volvía fuego líquido si él continuaba chupando su clítoris aún después de ella haber alcanzado el orgasmo, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran gemido entre cortados. Optó por tratar de cerrar las piernas pero él se lo impidió, y otra vez sintió la bola de placer crecer en su vientre, que se expandió en cuestión de segundos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que arquera su espalda y que otra vez gritara el nombre de él.

—Eres hermosa... —lo escuchó susurrarle en el oído. ¿En qué momento se había puesto de pie? Ella no podía moverse. Hasta creía que había muerto y que Edward era un ángel caído que venía a buscarla para llevarla a las tinieblas—... y divina —continuó—. Podría vivir más de una vida alimentándome sólo con tu esencia de caramelo —si seguía hablándole así, estaba segura que se vendría de nuevo.

Edward buscó su boca y ella se dejó besar sin fuerza para impedírselo. Paladeó su propio sabor y ahora que él lo decía, sí, lo encontraba algo dulce, aunque quizá era porque se probaba en la boca de de él.

Mientras la besaba, Edward pensaba que no había visto un arte más hermoso que el rostro de ella con expresión de absoluto éxtasis gimiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Y supo, sin temor a equivocarse - paradójicamente esto era lo que más miedo le daba- que él no volvería a funcionar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera su diosa.

Con una mano liberó su miembro, el cual palpitó agradeciendo que se acordara que él existía, y lo posicionó en su entrada sin sumergirse todavía.

—Muero por entrar en ti — le dijo sin separarse del todo de su boca. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no escucharlo, sólo movía las caderas hacia él, tentándolo, y ¡diablos! a él costaba un mundo tratar de no terminar por apagar su cerebro y ser puramente instinto animal, pero, al estar seguro que no duraría mucho, quería saber una sola cosa—: pero antes..., quisiera saber tu nombre, quiero gritarlo una y otra vez cuándo me mates y me hagas revivir al mismo tiempo.

Ella abrió los ojos y el deseo que vio antes se fue opacando poco a poco, cómo si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo de lo que él no tenía idea. Lo miró cómo si no lo reconociera, y a él no le gustó nada lo que eso le hacía sentir a la altura del lado izquierdo de su pecho. ¿Qué había dicho o echo para que lo mirara cómo si él le repugnara? Se preguntó, pero cuándo quiso buscar la respuesta en voz alta, ella lo empujó con una fuerza que, por la sorpresa de su reacción, hizo que él se tambaleara y que casi cayera de espaldas al piso. Logró estabilizarse justo para ver la puerta del baño cerrase.

 _No, ésta vez no_ , pensó Edward al tiempo que se arreglaba la ropa y rápidamente caminaba hacia la salida. Posó la mano en el picaporte con intención de abrir la puerta, pero lo que oyó desde fuera se lo impidió.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

¿Ésa era la voz de Tania? y ¿Había dicho Bella? Edward empalideció cuando su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por segundos, arrojándole todas las respuestas que desde hace mucho tiempo buscaba. _Estoy jodido._

 **¡Hello, Nenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto cómo a mí, y que no se hayan escandalizado por lo descriptivo del medio lemony.**

 **Dicho esto, procederé a responder los rr...**

 **YouHysteriaMyHysteria: Qué decirte, pos yo tampoco sé si amarlo u odiarlo, pero, aquí entre tu y yo, me divierto más cuando me meto en la cabeza de Ed que en la de Bells.**

 **cullen's nicky: Pues ya ves que acertaste. Ahora hay que ver que es lo que hace Edward.**

 **Maleja twihard: Bueno, no sé si será cómo caminar en brazas, pero ahora, Edward debe de estar más "fustrado" que antes, y cómo no funciona más que con Bella... Lo captas ¿no?**

 **Ale74: Ya ves que sí se enteró rápido, pero, cómo podrás deducir, Edward no la tendrá tan fácil. Bella se tiene que poner a valer...**

 **En cuanto a Tania... Me reservo la opinión.**

 **Guest: Sí, vendrán más, no muchos, sólo los que hagan falta para llegar al final.**

 **Bueno, me despido, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir mi loca historia.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para hecer esta muy, muy lo ca historia.

1.-

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

La sangre de Bella fue drenada de sus venas y su piel simuló una hoja en blanco al ver a Tania acercándose justo cuando ella salía del baño con la cabeza y los sentimientos hechos un remolino, con ganas de salir corriendo de esa fiesta, y pedir que en el proceso la atropellara un carro, a ver si así dejaba de sentir.

»Llevo rato buscándote. Ven, quiero presentarte a unas personas antes de comenzar con la subasta —Tania continuó al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano, obligándola a que sus pies se movieran, siguiéndola.

Bella se dejó arrastrar agradeciendo que Tania no se diera cuenta en el estado en el que ella se hallaba, del olor que impregnaba todo su cuerpo, y que no le hiciera ningún comentario por el hecho de que mano estuviera fría y húmeda.

2.-

Edward abrió la puerta del baño cuando escucho las voces alejándose de éste, y asomó la cabeza con lo dedos cruzados, pidiendo que la conclusión a la que había llegado segundos antes, fuera una mentira. Hasta había pensando en una buena explicación para lo que había oído: Swan estaba de camino hacia al baño justo en el momento en el que su diosa iba saliendo. Ésta siguió de largo mientras que Tania entraba en escena, buscando a Swan, hallándola y nombrándola. ¿Verdad que era una buena explicación?

Lo era hasta que Edward vio la cabellera color caoba bailando de lado a lado, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo acompañada de una mujer rubia que él sabía perfectamente que era su esposa.

Edward metió la cabeza de nuevo y cerró la puerta para después golpear su frente en ésta -con bastante fuerza, cabe decir-, esperando que el golpe lo despertara o lo sacara de la dimensión desconocida en la que parecía estar. Pero sabía de sobra que no estaba soñando y que la realidad no era otra más que su diosa era Swan, es decir, Isabella, o sea, Bella.

—Bella... —dijo al tiempo que se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba en voz alta y decidió que le gustaba cómo sonaba el nombre de ella en sus labios.

 _¿Pero qué mierdas estoy pensando?_ Se preguntó. Sí, ya sabía quién era su diosa, pero el saberlo no arreglaba nada, al contrario, lo hundía irremediablemente a un abismo al cual no sabía si iba a poder escapar. Por Dios: ella era Swan, la misma a la que él tantas veces había calificado cómo un ser amorfo, carente de algún atractivo físico que se pudiera apreciar. Edward empalideció sintiendo que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, porque, esto no sólo se había quedado en sus pensamientos, sino que, además de haberlo comentado con Jasper en más de una ocasión, en una de éstas Swan lo había escuchado refiriéndose a ella despectivamente.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y la cabeza, incrédulo. En su mente se hallaban imágenes de dos mujeres completamente distintas, que lo hacían incapaz de terminar de creerse que éstas eran la misma persona. Soltó una maldición cuando su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, atando cabos, poniendo cada pieza en su lugar para que él no le quedara ninguna sola duda de esto. En primer lugar estaba el hecho de haber encontrado alguien desconocido en su oficina aquél bendito día de la secretaria... ¡Bendito un carajo! Desde hoy odiaba ése estúpido día. Pero, a lo que iba era, que nadie aparte de él y Swan, tenía llave de su oficina. Lo que era fácil deducir que la persona, que él creyó en aquel entonces desconocida, era ésta última. Edward tragó grueso: era fácil deducirlo ahora, sí, pero lo que no se le hacía para nada fácil, era digerirlo. Y en segundo lugar estaba el que las cámaras no habían mostrado a otra persona que hubiera salido de su empresa aquella mañana, aparte de Swan y él.

Ahora que Edward estaba siendo obligado a pensarlo detenidamente, empezaba a recordar detalles de aquella conversación que había mantenido con su secretaria ése mismo día, y que antes no le había tomado ni la más mínima importancia: Su cara risueña cuando lo vio y que él había creído que era porque ella se estaba burlando de su desesperación; y la ganas de explicarle algo que él no le permitió por ciego; y la manera tan mal que la trató sólo por él andar interesado en una sola respuesta. Había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta que la tuvo todo el tiempo frente a sus narices.

Edward sonrió sin ninguna gracia: Ahora ya sabía por qué la ropa interior que había encontrado encima del mueble, debajo del cojín, era un modelo antiquísimo. No podía ser de otra manera si la dueña siempre se vestía con ropa de otra época. Como tampoco podía ser de otra manera que ésta fuera virgen... No, no que fuera, que haya sido virgen, porque ya no lo era, y él había sido el culpable de esto. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Isabella Swan le había entregado a él algo tan importante para una mujer como lo era la virginidad? A menos que...

Edward volvió a empalidecer al tiempo que volvía abrir la puerta para salir e ir en busca de un trago que le ayudara asimilar todo lo que estaba descubriendo esa noche, antes de que terminara desmayado en aquel baño.

Tal vez le haría falta algo más que un trago, quizá alguien con quien hablar y mirara el asunto desde fuera, pero no quería ir en busca de Jasper, porque si le contaba todo esto, la burla que le montaría sería para toda la vida... Edward chascó la lengua: Ya qué, igual terminaría por contárselo.

 _Y Japer que creía que Swan era lesbiana._ Pensó, ahora sí, riendo cómo si le hubieran contando el mejor de los chistes.

3.-

Buscar un trago no le había parecido tan difícil en la vida cómo ahora: Edward llevaba largo rato intentando cruzar el salón para llegar a área del bar, pero desde que había salido del baño, no hacía más que detenerse, obligatoriamente, a saludar a las personas conocidas. Hubiera querido no hacerles el menor de los casos a los, "¡Edward, qué milagro¡" o los, "¿De verdad eres tú, Edward?" o también a, "¿Tania sabe que estás aquí, Edward?" pero no se puede ser tan maleducado cuando se tiene una reputación que cuidar. Así que saludaba y luego se excusaba para continuar su infructuosa búsqueda, la cual Edward había tenido que dar por fallida cuando se le acercó la única persona a la que no se le podía escapar tan fácilmente.

—Ya era hora que empezaras a pagar cada centavo que gasté para salvar tu pellejo y el de tu padre.

Sí, había sido su _queridísimo_ suegro, Humbert Denali, el que lo interceptó y a él no le había quedado de otra que plantarse a escuchar, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a sea lo que que sea que le estaba hablando. Aunque estaba seguro de que se trataba de lo mismo de siempre: Que él era un bueno para nada al igual que su padre, y que no se le olvidara que, si todavía el apellido Cullen seguía figurando en el gran mercado, era porque él se había apiadado de su desgracia, brindándole ayuda cuándo lo necesitaba. Ah, pero que tampoco se le fuera olvidar que nada era gratis en esta vida, y que ya sabía cuál era el precio a pagar por su generoso corazón. _Maldito viejo carroñero y oportunista_ , pensó Edward con ganas de mandarlo al mismísimo demonio, pero sabía que no podía; como tampoco podía quitar los ojos de encima de su secretaria, a la que hace tan sólo un segundo había divisado cerca del escenario, junto con Tania, Alice..., una chica rubia -que él le hubiera parecido bastante atractiva en otros tiempos- que no conocía, a Jasper y un a muñequito de torta, a el que Edward le estaba empezando a caer mal, al ver que éste, descaradamente, se comía con la mirada a su diosa.

—Espero que esa cara de querer asesinar a alguien sea por mi hija —Edward fue obligado a desviar la mirada al escuchar el comentario insidioso de su suegro. Se dio cuenta luego que el viejo tenía sus ojos de reptil, fijos en la misma dirección en donde el estuvo mirando hacía un momento.

»Una niña muy bonita la que acompaña a mi hija ésta noche ¿Quién es?

Edward no le contestó. ¿Por qué en esa fiesta no era cómo en todas las fiestas de sociedad de algunas películas que él había visto, donde habían camareros por doquier, con bandejas repletas de diferentes tragos? No, en la puñetera fiesta no había mi un sólo puñetero camarero, que la alcanzara una sola puñetera gota de alcohol, que le ayudara a quitarse el sabor amargo de la bilis que se había tenido que tragar, a causa de la cara de lascivia que tenía el viejo verde Denali, y no había que ser un mago para saber a quién se refería con su pregunta. Edward quería golpearlo para que dejara de ver lo que le pertenecía.

»Olvidalo: Ya lo averiguaré yo —El viejo continuó a la vez que se alejaba de él, caminando hacía donde se encontraba su diosa, que no se había percatado que Edward estaba a poco distancia de ella.

La que tampoco lo notó fue Tania, pero ya no sería por más tiempo, ya que Edward había comenzado a seguir los pasos de su suegro. Ésta, en cuanto lo vio, dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, causando que Edward rodara los ojos internamente: ¿De verdad era tan difícil de creer que el hubiera decidido ir a esa fiesta? Pues al parecer sí, porque Alice y hasta el mismo Jasper lo miraron con ceño fruncido.

Tania salió a su encuentro antes de que él llegara a su destino sin siquiera saludar a su padre, y le dio un beso en la boca, el cual Edward evitó profundizar al recordar en donde estuvo su lengua hace algún momento. Recuerdo que ya estaba provocando que él se excitara, pero que logró manejar gracias al asco que le provocaba ver que el depravado de su suegro era presentado con su diosa, y ella, muy tímida, le ofrecía la mano, el cual éste besaba más tiempo de lo políticamente correcto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Tania con un susurro, logrando que el desviara la mirada hacia ella—. Me dijiste que no vendrías.

—Vine hacerte compañía —Edward respondió lacónicamente, pero al ver la mirada suspicaz de su esposa, añadió—: Estaba aburrido en la casa —No que es Tania se creyera esto último, pero al menos fue más convincente que lo primero que dijo, lo suficiente para que ella decidiera creerle, tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo hacia donde estaban los demás. Justo en el instante que su diosa le decía algo a su suegro, éste dejaba a la vista sus afilados dientes de caníbal y hacía un ademán para que ella caminara primero y él después seguirla.

Edward se olvidó de cómo respirar: ¿Es que acaso nadie iba hacer nada para impedir que el mal nacido de Denali se llevara a su diosa, quién sabe a dónde, con intensiones -no le cabía ninguna duda- bastante asquerosas? Él estuvo a punto de hacer algo, pero la voz de Tania se alzó para presentarlo con la rubia que había visto antes, la cual se llamaba Rasalia, o algo así, y el hermano de ésta, que era el muñequito de torta que estuvo morboseando a su diosa. Edward le dio un apretón de manos bastante fuerte, pero éste no se amilanó y se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza. Su nombre era James y él y su hermana eran algún familiar de Alice. Edward saludó a ésta última que no se aguantó y le preguntó que cómo es que había asistido cuando él mismo había dejado en claro que no vendría a la fiesta, y que no fue muy difícil creerle porque después de todo él nunca iba ningun evento social. Edward se dio cuenta de la expresión reprobatoria que le dedicó Jasper por su comentario venenoso y la cara de pena que de Tania.

Edward no acababa de entender, como era que su esposa, que tenía una lengua viperina para la demás personas -incluyendolo a él, que no se salvaba cuando ella perdía le paciencia- excepto para el duende malvado que tenía como amiga.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa a Alice y rodeó la cintura de Tania con naturalidad.

—Es que últimamente me he dado cuenta que me he comportado cómo un asno —comenzó a decir, lo que era cierto y que curiosamente se estaba empezando a dar cuenta precisamente esa noche—, y he decido que ya es tiempo que eso cambie.

Si Edward hubiese tenido una cámara en ese momento, no hubiera aguantado la tentación de grabar el día en que Alice se quedó sin palabras, aparte de que Tania lo miraba con cara de "¿Quién eres tú y que han hecho con él idiota de mi esposo?" Porque tenía que aceptar que también era un idiota, lo cual lo llevaba razonar que cabía una muy grande posibilidad de que fuera por esto que Swan cambió tan abruptamente con él, cuando le preguntó su nombre, justo antes de que se adentrara completamente en su diosa...

Edward no sabía por qué seguía empeñado en pensar en su secretaria y en su diosa cómo si fueran personas distintas, cuando hace rato le había quedado en claro que se trataba de una sola persona, pero, el caso era que se le hacía bastante extraña y, hasta bizarra, la situación. De repente recordó que necesitaba un trago con carácter de urgencia y no tuvo que molestarse en inventar nada para excusarse, porque Jasper dijo que necesitaba tomar algo y le pidió a Edward que lo acompañara. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, Jasper le dijo:

—¿Has visto a Swan? —¿Que si la había visto? Si estuvo apunto de hacerla suya en el baño, pensó Edward pero no se lo dijo a su amigo, el cual continuó—: Yo me quedé pasmado cuando me saludó y pude reconocer su voz. Todavía no me creo que sea ella. Hasta se lo pregunté a Alice para estar seguro.

»¿Y tú que tienes? —Le preguntó Jasper al ver que él no le hacía ningún comentario al respecto. Pero Edward no podía contestarle cuando estaba ocupado mirando en rededor para saber en dónde se había llevado el viejo verde a su diosa. Ninguno de los dos se veían por ninguna parte.

Cuando Edward siguió sin decirle una palabra a su amigo, éste lo haló del brazo haciendo que él dejara de caminar.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le volvió a preguntar esta vez obteniendo algo de atención por parte de Edward.

—No lo entenderías —le dijo al tiempo que hacía ademán de alejarse e ir a revisar si su diosa estaba en uno de los pequeños salones, y así salvarla del vampiro de su suegro. Pero Jasper se lo impidió.

—Prueba —demandó—. Además, no te dejaré ir a ninguna parte hasta que digas la verdad de que es lo haces aquí, porque eso que le dijiste a Alice hace un momento, no te lo creo —luego agregó en tono burlón—: excepto la parte de que eres un asno y un idiota. Eso sí que no te lo discuto.

Sorprendentemente Edward no se molestó por la burla de su amigo, y suspiró dándose por vencido. Después de todo necesitaba calmarse un poco, pensar bien las cosas, y ahí sí decidiría qué haría con lo que había descubierto. Aunque no se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que su diosa estaba con el viejo Denali, confiaba en que Swan pudiera manejar la situación si éste quería pasarse de listo. Swan no era cómo la mayoría de las mujeres que él conocía.

—Está bien. —dijo con resignación y caminó en dirección hacia el bar con Jasper siguiéndolo.

Cuando llegaron a la barra y vieron la gente que estaban alrededor de ésta, ambos se miraron y asintieron en acuerdo a que ése no era el mejor lugar para conversar.

Jasper pidió un whiskey en las rocas, mientras que Edward pidió dos del mismo pero seco, se tomó uno en el acto ante la cara de estupefacción de su amigo y el otro lo dejó para ir tomándoselo de a poco.

—Despues de lo que te diga, desearás tener algo más fuerte que beber para asimilarlo. —le dijo al ver que Jasper seguía mirándolo interrogante.

Luego los dos caminaron dirigiéndose a unos de los jardines en las afueras del salón, consiguieron un lugar con poca gente y tan pronto se detuvieron, cerca de un muro Jasper demandó:

—Desembucha.

—Swan es mi diosa —soltó sin anestesia y deseó haber pensando una mejor manera de decirlo, porque seguía sin poder aceptar que esto fuera así. Y decirlo en voz alta no ayudaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, hacía que él quisiera era volver a golpearse la cabeza con algo.

—¿Qué? Creo que no oí bien. —Jasper le dijo incrédulo a la vez que le arrebataba su bebida y se la llevaba a la boca.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Edward recuperando el vaso antes de que Jasper lo dejara sin nada que le ayudara a seguir hablando. Se tomó lo que que pudo salvar del contenido y después de que medio se anestesiara un poco más, continuó—: Has oído bien y tienes que creerlo, porque necesito que alguien me ayude a mí a terminar de aceptarlo.

Jasper miró a Edward cómo esperando que le dijera que todo se trataba de una broma, pero al ver que éste seguía serio, pidió:

—Empieza desde el principio.

Edward le contó todo, desde porqué había asistido a la fiesta, cómo fue que se encontró a su diosa cuándo menos lo esperaba, a la cual había seguido hasta el baño. Omitió lo que ocurrido en éste, pero le dijo que cuando él le había preguntado por su nombre, ella -ahora lo sabía- se ofendió y salió del baño, y ahí fue cuando había escuchado a Tania nombrándola, por lo que así fue que se dio cuenta que Swan y su diosa eran la misma persona.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? —Jasper le preguntó luego de que él hubo terminado con el relato.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta a la cual Edward no tenía respuesta, porque antes tenía claro lo que haría en el momento que se hiciera el milagro y encontrara a su diosa. Todos sus pensamientos giraban siempre en torno a un plano sexual, es decir, imaginaba que él y ella podrían mantener una relación en donde ambos disfrutaran, por tiempo indefinido, del buen sexo que habían tenido aquella primera vez. Nada más.

Pero ahora que la realidad lo había golpeado dejándolo prácticamente tendido en la lona, todo esto cambiaba.

—No sé... —respondió finalmente en un suspiro después de una larga pausa.

Jasper lo miró pensativo. Edward odiaba esa mirada porque sabía lo que significaba: que estaba procesando todo lo que había dicho para salir luego con una de esas conclusiones que en la mayoría de los casos a él no le gustaban para nada.

—Imagino que sí te habrás dado cuenta de Swan está enamorada de ti ¿Cierto?

Edward no se equivocó. Y, precisamente por esto, a lo que él también había concluido, sólo que estaba evitando pensarlo, era por lo que las cosas cambiaban: Swan no aceptaría ser nada más su amante... Edward se estremeció de sólo pensar en las palabras, Swan y amante en la misma oración, y que, además, él estuviera encerrada en ésta. Porque, sinceramente, él no se veía envuelto en ningún tipo de relación, que no fuera trabajo, con su secretaria. Con su diosa, sí, pero aún no podía pesar éstas dos cómo lo que eran: una sola persona.

—Estás fregado. —afirmó Jasper y él no se lo discutió.

Tal vez sería mejo que Edward comenzara a pensar seriamente en divorciarse de Tania y luego buscar una seminario si iba a ser obligado seguir en el celibato.

 **¡Hello, Nenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo no mucho, porque tengo a uno de mis bebés enfermito, pero ya está mejor, gracias al Dios.**

 **En fin, aquí ya está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que quieran tirar a Edward a una piscina llena de tiburones. Yo ayudo quitándole la ropa para que ésta no se vaya estropear.**

 **Procederé a responder los comentarios.**

 **brigittr: Bueno, ahí tienes la reacción de Edward. En cuanto a la de Bella, habrá que esperar al siguiente cap.**

 **Cullen's niky: Eh, bueno, no creo que te haya gustado la reacción de Edward, que, cómo habrás leído, es lo contrario a lo que esperabas. Pero, vamos, tampoco es que Edward va a dejar de ser un idiota de la noche a la mañana.**

 **Guest: Bueno, Nena, la verdad es que no sé por qué las/los demás autores se tardan a la hora de publicar. Lo que sí sé es porque yo lo hago: Una es la más común, que es la vida personal, y los diferentes inconvenientes que pueden surgir a lo largo de ésta, que nos impiden hacer lo que más nos gusta. En mi caso, escribir, pero también aplica para los demás. Ahora, el segundo, es que yo tengo que esperar que se cocine bien el capítulo en mi cabeza, me explico, yo puedo saber qué sigue en la historia, pero, a veces, que es lo que me ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, no sé cómo proyectarlo. Y ya no hago eso de querer obligarlo a que salga sí o sí, porque agarro un dolor de cabeza tremendo y el resultado es fatal. Por eso ahora me lo tomo con calmita, y cuando siento que ya estoy lista, lo dejo fluir y es mejor porque escribo sin parar. Es por eso que subí tres capítulos en menos de una semana.**

 **Ahora, no seguí subiendo más capítulos durante estas dos semanas (?) porque no sólo tengo ésta historia y he estado escribiendo sobre las demás.**

 **Espero haber aclarado tu duda, y no lo tomes cómo si me molestara tu pregunta ni nada, al contrario, te entiendo perfectamente: Yo también, antes de comenzar a escribir, me quejaba de por qué se tardaban tanto en actualizar. Esto era porque las historias eran muy buenas y siempre quedaba con ganas de más, por lo que, y no quiero pecar de presumida (?), podría concluir que mi historia te gusta un montón y no puedes esperar hasta el siguiente capi... Ok, creo que sí soné presumida (?)**

 **HysteriaMyHysteria: ¿Tú crees que estamos mal porque nos gusta éste Edward? Porque me confieso culpable.**

 **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y también por haberte hecho gritar de emoción por mi respuesta ¿por qué no iba a responderte? Espero ques éste cap también haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Y saluditos para ti también ;-)**

 **P.D.: La vez pasada se me olvidó comentarte que me gusta mucho tu nick.**

 **Ale74: Vamos a ver cómo sigue, pero imagino que ta te habrás dado cuenta que Edward está muy confundido en cuánto a Swan y su diosa, porque aunque que él sabe, porque lo vio no porque lo acepte-, son la misma persona. O sea que ahora que él vea a su secretaria vestida de otra manera a cómo acostumbra, no influirá mucho a que él la empiece a ver con otros ojos, porque siempre tendrá a su subconsciente recordándole que es Swan, lo que inmediatamente hará que a su cabeza le venga la imagen de ese ser sin atractivo que es su secretaria. ¡Qué confusión! ¿cierto? Pero espero que me haya sabido explicar medianamente.**

 **Por otro lado, te diré que lo que sí hará que Edward cambie la su manera de ver a Bella, es ella misma ¿Cómo? Bueno, tendrás que esperar al siguiente ¿A poco creías que te iba ser spoilers?**

 **Maleja twihard: Me alegro que te haya parecido espectacular el capitulo anterior, uno de mis favoritos, hasta ahora, cabe decir. Y sí, empezó su castigo, algo karmatico diría yo, porque ahora que él sabe quién es su diosa, al no esperarse que fuera precisamente su secretaria, no sabe qué hará para evitar que le termine por salir ampollas en sus manos.**

 **Bueno, chicas es todo por ahora, espero volver más tardar en una semana. Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y agregar la historia a favorito.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Twiligth noe pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestado para hacer esta muy loca historia.**

1.-

Les ha pasado alguna vez que quieren que pase algo, pero cuando efectivamente pasa te das cuenta que no querías que pasara. ¿No? Bueno, bien por ustedes, porque a Edward sí que le pasó...

Después de la fiesta y de haberse enterado quién era su diosa, Edward tomó la decisión de evitar en lo posible encontrarse con su secretaria. Daba gracias al hecho de que ella ya no se apareciera a menudo por su empresa, por lo que sólo tendría que limitarse a no solicitar sus servicios cuando ella estuviera allí. El que ella estuviera metida también en su casa era otro tema que él había pensado en resolver con regresar a su hogar bien entrada la noche. Hasta éste punto todo marcharía a la perfección, y marchó mejor cuando al día siguiente, por medio de Dimitri, se enteró que Swan estaba enferma y que por tal motivo ella estaría unos días ausentes. Edward mentiría si dijera que no se alegró al saber de ésta noticia, pero tambien lo haría si dijera que no sintió una punzada de preocupación porque su diosa estaba enferma, lo que hizo que pensara un momento en la posibilidad de ir hasta su casa para ofrecerse a cuidarla y prepararle una de esas sopas de pollo que tenían la promesa de curarlo todo -al menos eso era lo que le decía su madre cuando él de pequeño se enfermaba-. Edward desechó el pensamiento de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez de éste: Él no iría hacer de enfermero para Swan, nunca, ni que le pagaran.

Pobre Edward: Al parecer todavía no parecía enterarse del famoso dicho que reza "Nunca digas nunca"

2.-

El primer día de Edward sin ver ni por un momento a Swan, fue normal: estuvo bastante ocupado redactando informes, revisando unos papeles por aquí, otro por allá. La verdad podría decirse que lo manejó bastante bien y estaba pensando que su decisión de no verla había sido la más acertada, de no ser que a medio día ya estaba bastante irritado porque él siempre la había gustado tomarse, de cuando en vez, una taza de aquel elixir exquisito, pero la persona capaz de hacer que un simple café supiera a gloria, no se encontraba. Bueno, ya qué, no se iba a morir por no atiborrarse de litros de cafeína, no era importante y tampoco era bueno para su salud... Lo que tampoco lo era el hecho de que los días siguientes fueron igual, o peor que éste, y Edward curiosamente estaba pensando que exactamente no era el café lo que extrañaba. Se dio cuenta de esto al notar que ya iban diez días que Swan no se aparecía por la empresa, y en el día cinco ya ni se acordaba del bendito café, sino cómo estaría su diosa.

Le había preguntado a Dimitri, así, como si nada, si tenía noticias de su secretaria, agregando que la muy inconsciente había dejado el trabajo tirado y ni siquiera se había comunicado con recursos humanos para decir cuándo se iba a dignar en aparecer. Dimitri lo miró con una cara que a leguas le decía que él era un malnacido explotador que no se preocupaba por la salud de ésta, sino por el hecho de que ella no se hubiera aparecido por allí para que él siguiera aprovechándose de su buena voluntad. Cosa que era medianamente cierto, por lo menos la parte de que era un malnacido y el que la hubiese tratado como una esclava, pero en la parte de que no se preocupaba por ella, no. Sólo que él no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera. Venga, que tenía una reputación que cuidar y además, no sabe qué cosa se podría imaginar su empleado si supiera en realidad que estaba sumamente preocupado por Sw... por su diosa.

Pero, cuando una noche que llegó a su casa y Tanya le había preguntado -con un tono bastante ácido que no había podido percibir porque estaba demasiado abstraído pensando en su diosa- que qué pensaba hacer ahora que se había quedado sin secretaria definitivamente, a Edward le costó horrores disimular su cara desfallecimiento. Afortunadamente el desconcierto que también reflejó su rostro, sirvió para que su esposa no empezara a sospechar que había algo raro.

—¿De qué hablas? —le inquirió él, una parte de su cerebro deseando que hubiera escuchado mal, o que sólo se tratara de una exageración por parte de Tanya, por haberse quedado largo rato sin su nueva amiga.

Tanya lo miró indignada.

—¿Cómo que de qué? No te hagas el tonto Edward, y dime la verdad. La despediste como me dijiste que harías, sólo porque ella se la pasaba más conmigo que en tu estúpida oficina, ¿cierto? —Edward abrió la boca a la vez que parpadeaba descolocado, sin saber de qué coño estaba hablando Tanya. Aparte no entendía por qué mierdas ella se veía entre dolida y molesta. Edward hasta ahora notaba que tenia mal semblante y los ojos rojos e hinchados—. Eres un idiota, Edward, ¿Lo sabías? —le soltó ella a punto de las lágrimas sin darle chance a que él hablara para hecerle saber a ella que todavía seguía sin saber de qué estaba hablando—. No te bastó con hacer que me convirtiera en una mujer sin auto estima, que sólo estaba pendiente de lo que los demás pudieran decir de su matrimonio, y no preocuparse por el hecho de que éste estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio, porque el imbécil de su marido se casó con ella por una maldita deuda, y no fue capaz de, no sólo enamorarse de ella, sino de tampoco tenerle el más mínimo respecto y guardar su pene en los pantalones, para que ella no tuviera que hacerse la loca cada vez que escuchaba algún rumor de cómo el _Gran_ Edward Cullen le montaba los cuernos.

»¡No te atrevas a decirme una más de tus mentiras! —gritó ella totalmente fuera de sí, cuando él hizo un intento de interrumpirla. Sólo que Edward no iba a metirle, sino... No sabía si quiera que le iba a decir, si hasta una disculpa por su parte sonaría baladí—. No te atrevas a mentirme —repitió Tanya, ésta vez sin gritar, con un hilo de voz que a Edward le hacía sentirse como el miserable que era. Tanya bajó un momento la mirada, limpiándose las lágrimas que ya no podía controlar. Luego volvió a dirigirle la mirada, sus ojos azules reflejando un intenso dolor.

— Dime, Edward..., por qué fuiste tan cruel de alejar a la única persona que fue capaz de hacerme ver que no todo gira en torno a ti... A la única persona capaz que hizo que me olvidara de ti.

3.-

Bella al fin logró salir del aquel infierno en la que se había convertido la fiesta/subasta; luego de decirle al Señor Denali que la disculpara un momento para ir al baño, no quería quedarse sola con el papá de Tanya, puesto que le dio mala espina desde que él le beso la mano más tiempo de lo que era correcto. Si aceptó su invitación a tomar algo, fue porque se dio cuenta que el causante de todas sus desgracias se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella y, sinceramente, no sabía si iba a poder disimular el efecto que él tenía sobre ella en el estado que se encontraba.

Una vez estuvo en la seguridad de su pequeño departamento, Bella, se obligó a no soltar ni una sola lágrima más por alguien que no se lo merecía. Aparte, estaba segura que si comenzaba a llorar, irremediablemente se pondría a pensar y ella no quería hacerlo, lo que quería era actuar, recoger todas su pertenecías y hacer de una vez por todas la que debió haber hecho desde el mismo momento que cometió la estupidez de entregarse a maldito de Edward Cullen...

Regresarse a su pueblo, de donde nunca debió haberse ido.

 **Sí, sí, sí, ya sé que me quieren matar por haberme tardado de nueva en actualizar. Me ahorraré las excusas y sólo me queda pedir disculpas, que no merezco claro está, pero igual se las voy a pedir.**

 **Maleja twihard: Bueno, no era lo que esperabas pero no quiero hacer un drama con la historia. Igual espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**

 **YouHysteriaMyHysteria: Bueno, yo también, a veces, no contesto los rr, al menos no al instante, aunque eventualmente lo hago para agradecer al lector que haya tomado su tiempo en leer y comentar.**

 **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Saludos para ti también, y gracias por los buenos deseos. Mi chiquito está bien, aunque estuvo semanas con la urticaria, y por más que esfuerzo que se hizo no pudimos saber qué fue lo que se la causó. Sólo espero que no le vuelva a dar porque de verdad es horrible.**

 **Guest: Mil gracias por comentar y Leer...**

 **También agradezco inmensamente a las personas que Mr leen en silencio y las que me agregan a favoritos y alertas.**

 **Me despido y hasta la proxima.**


End file.
